If Candace Knew: Across the 2nd Dimension
by Wii Guy
Summary: AU. My first story for P and F. My take on the ATSD movie. For those who prefer Candace having fun with her brothers, not overly obsessing about Jeremy, and secretly assisting a certain animal.
1. Introductions and Starting the Day

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! I, Wii Guy, have returned to writing a story after almost two years (error: see note at end). This story takes place in my favorite TV show, **_**Phineas and Ferb**_**, starring the often misunderstood Candace Flynn. I was inspired by the story, **_**If I Were Candace, **_**and decided to write my own story based on the events of**_** Across the Second Dimension **_**as told by Candace. You'll find that I have Candace not being a spoilsport or obsessive with Jeremy. **

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Disney does. Please Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>If Candace Knew: Across the 2nd Dimension<strong>_

My First _Phineas and Ferb_ Fan Fiction by Wii Guy

**Chapter 1: Introductions and Starting the Day**

I am Candace Gertrude Flynn, Teenager on Summer Vacation, living in lovely Danville of the Tri-State Area, somewhere in the U.S.A. I am such a lucky girl to have my brothers, Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher, make every day of summer the Best Day Ever. I also have a cute boyfriend named Jeremy Johnson, who I am hoping will marry me when we're old enough, and we shall have at least a boy and a girl named Xavier and Amanda. If it doesn't work out between us, I only want us to stay good friends. There is a story about how they came into my life, but that's another story. Today, I am going to tell the story of the greatest day that my brothers and I have ever had. It involves our pet platypus, Perry.

My alarm clock went off, playing _Gitchee Gitchee Goo_, our one-hit wonder song that the boys and I did together earlier this summer. It was 7:00 a.m. and knowing my bros, they were getting ready to seize the day. As they were, I was hearing a song as if from nowhere singing how everything's better with our pet platypus, Perry. As I got dressed in my usual red tank top, white skirt fastened to my waist by a red belt, and pair of short red socks underneath a pair of white Mary Jane shoes, I was silently singing how my brothers were the slices of bread to Perry's cheddar cheese sandwich. Despite my dairy allergy, my doctor said I could consume such products in small amounts at a time. Anyway, I look at the mirror at myself and started to prepare myself.

I combed my red hair that was more a shade of orange than red and ran down to my shoulders. In the mirror, I saw my blue eyes shining with a desire to have fun and a slightly long neck that gave me the somewhat catchy nickname, Pencil Neck, or _cou de crayon_, as the French called it. I ran out of my room just in time to join Phineas, Ferb, and Perry heading for the stairs.

Phineas, my biological brother born to my mother, wears an orange and off-white striped t-shirt, blue cargo shorts with large pockets, and blue high-top sneakers with no socks. He has short, spiky deep red hair, a triangle shaped head with a pointy nose, and large, dark blue eyes that matched my own eyes.

Ferb, our stepbrother born to our stepfather, wears a similar collared beige shirt with a button, very high-waisted dark purple pants with a light purple belt and black tennis shoes. His hair is thick, scruffy and leaf-green. His head is tall and rectangle-shaped, with a large cubical nose, and also shaped like an "F". He has dark blue eyes, one of which is larger than the other, which is one of the few odd things about him I find amazing.

Perry, our pet platypus, is very unique in appearance compared to his species. For one, his fur is teal, a color that is a mix between blue and green; I prefer to call it _Perry-colored_. Secondly, he has no claws like his kind; just webbed feet like a duck's and little paws that I swear sometimes seem to be like human hands. Thirdly, his beak is tangerine instead of gray; although it matches the color of his feet. However, he has a beaver tail just like other platypuses. His brown eyes are always pointing in opposite directions like there is nothing going on in his head. But we love our little monotreme.

"Good morning, everyone," I greeted.

"Good morning, Candace," Phineas returned as he, Ferb, and Perry got on the banister. Of course, I reminded Phineas to be careful as he slid down to the ground floor with Ferb and Perry. They landed in a playful pile, as Perry chattered what seems to mean, "That was fun!"

Man, we are such good friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yeah, it's short, but in later chapters, there will be back and forth dialog between characters which will make the chapter seem longer due to the spacing in between each character's line. Okay, I meant to say three years, not two years; my last story was published in March 2009; my mind was still in 2011 when I type the number. Sorry, now I better wrap this up before I ramble.<strong>

**T.V show Candace: Too late for that, *snickers***


	2. Adopting Perry

**Author's Note: Hey, guys. Sorry my first chapter was re-edited at least three times. I kept submitting when not everything I wanted was there. Anyway, here's the next chapter, which has more dialogue. I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Disney does. Please Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Adopting Perry<strong>

I joined my brothers downstairs as our dad, Lawrence, was reading the newspaper and our mom, Linda, was doing the laundry. While Linda is technically Ferb's stepmother and Lawrence is technically Phineas' and my stepfather, my brothers and I treat them both as our real parents. They are in the antique business and are usually away from home. It's a good thing they usually allow me to keep an eye on the boys.

"Good morning, kids" Dad said, looking up from his paper.

"Happy Anniversary, Perry" Mom said, pausing with a basket of dirty clothes.

"Oh, that's right!" Phineas said. "I can't believe it has been five years since we got you."

I smiled and flashbacked to the OWCA pet store five years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Five Years Ago<strong>

In the pet store, Mom and Dad showed a young Phineas and Ferb some of the animals. I noticed a unusual one with its eyes staring off in opposite directions. I read an article about this animal before, but I couldn't remember the animal's name. When I saw it, I felt a touch of destiny. "Phineas, Ferb, look at this one," I said.

"Hey Ferb, this one's looking at both of us at the same time!" said Phineas.

The animal chattered in a way that sounds like it was shyly saying, "Hello there."

The shopkeeper came over and asked, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Ah, yes, we'd like that one, please." Dad requested, pointing at the animal

"You want to adopt a platypus?"

"Oh, is that what it is?"

"Yes, it's a boy platypus."

Now, I remembered! That's a platypus. I've read that wild platypuses lived in Australia. They are one of the few mammals to lay eggs, next to the echidna. Not much is known about what they do, though. How unusually unique!

"So, what would you name him?" I asked.

Both Phineas and Ferb answered, "Bartholomew."

The platypus chattered back. It was unclear whether he liked the name or hated it.

After going through all the necessary adoption procedures, the shopkeeper handed us a locket. It was shaped like the platypus' foot and is able to open up to reveal three little holes for photos to be framed. How cute. According to the shopkeeper, every pet bought from the OWCA pet store comes with a free locket that goes around the pet's neck.

After we got home, I thought the name "Bartholomew" wasn't catchy. I asked Phineas if we could change the name to "Perry".

"Why 'Perry?'" asked the red-haired boy.

"Well, he just looks like a Perry," I answered.

Phineas thought for a second. "Candace, you're right. That is catchy. 'Perry' it is."

Soon, I personally took Phineas', Ferb's, and Perry's picture and placed each of them in the locket's picture frames. Phineas' was on the left; Ferb's was on the right; Perry's was in the center. I then attached the locket to a collar. Finally, Phineas put the collar on Perry.

"Perfect," Phineas said. "You are now 'Perry Flynn-Fletcher,' an honorary member of our family." My brothers and I all hug the young platypus, who chattered happily. I smiled and said, "Welcome home, brand new best friend."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, what do you think? Am I improving? If any of you have tips on how to make this look more professional, let me know. Let me tell you one thing about what's coming up: Candace is going to stay with the boys throughout the beginning of the story. R&R and I'll see you all later.**


	3. Building the Platypult

**A/N: Hey, guys. I first liked to thank NattyMc and iheartphinabella05 for being my first two reviewers and followers. You will see in this chapter why I call this story "**_**If Candace Knew**_**" I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Disney does. Please Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Building the Platypult<strong>

After breakfast, I decided to call Jeremy on my cell phone. Phineas and Ferb have already gone out to the backyard with a baseball bat, a baseball, their Baseball Launcher that they built on the day of the Bango-Ru convention, and Perry. Mom and Dad told me that they were going to be at the movies all day, and that I am in charge while they're gone.

The phone rang three times, and then was answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Jeremy, it's Candace. It's Perry's 5th anniversary today. You wanna come over and celebrate?"

"You know, I'd love to, but my Dad is taking me to check out his old college today" responded Jeremy. "He's already set up an interview with the academic adviser. Can you believe that?"

"Gee, Jeremy. I forgot you're a whole year older than me. A trip to college? Heh-heh.. That's really great. Okay, well, I'll talk to you later. Bye." I hung up. _What a shame that he's not able to celebrate now, but I suppose he'll come over later._

* * *

><p>I joined my brothers in the backyard. Ferb placed a baseball on Perry's tail then scratched Perry's neck, causing Perry's tail to snap forward, flinging the baseball toward Phineas. He swung at the baseball and hit it with the bat. I cheered for Phineas as Ferb silently pointed out that Phineas set a new Platypus-themed sport world record! Ferb then pulled out his Baseball Launcher and remotely guided the ball back into the launcher's mitt.<p>

"And Fletcher snags the pop fly!" I shouted. "He's out!"

The gate opened and in stepped Isabella, a girl who's Phineas' age and lives across the street from our house. She has had a crush on Phineas since they first met years ago. However, despite her hints, Phineas seems to remain totally oblivious to her flirting. To him right now, they are such good friends. But, someday soon, Phineas might realize her crush. She usually gets involved with Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas with the help of her Fireside Girl Scout Troop.

"Hi, Phineas!" she greeted. "What'cha doin'?"

"Turning Perry's involuntary reflex into a sporting event," he answered.

"Hi, Perry! Can I try?" She scratched Perry's neck and the baseball catapulted out of the yard

"Whoa, mama! Nice shot, Isabella!"

In stepped two more of Phineas' friends, Baljeet and Buford. Baljeet is an Indian boy who's very studious; especially about Math. He asked for my brother's help several times this summer. Buford has the reputation of neighborhood bully. He used to be mean to Phineas, but has become somewhat of a friend to us. Baljeet and Buford have a friendly "nerd-bully" relationship, and are usually seen together.

"Did someone lose a ball?" Baljeet asked.

"Yeah, we were just playing Platypult." Said Phineas

"Oh, I LOVE Platypus-themed sports!"

"You know, if we had TWO Perrys, we could put a net between them and play Platypult Badminton!"

"Who's Anette?" asked Buford

"Ferb, that's it!" said Phineas "I know what we're gonna do today! Candace?"

"I'm already on it!" I said as I pulled up the suppliers' contacts on my cell.

"No, seriously. Who's Anette?" asked Buford.

* * *

><p>Soon, the deliveries arrived, which I signed for on behalf of my brothers. The delivery man asked if we're a little young to be building a Platypult, to which I responded, "My brothers may be, but I'm not." I put down the notion to have the money taken out of the boys' account. They've been saving and investing money since the day they built the Coolest Coaster Ever on the first day of summer. They are such sharp shoppers and it's not about the money when it comes to building these Big Ideas. My brothers do all this to have fun and, according to Ferb, for the ladies. *playful growl*<p>

Working together, all six of us had finished building two Platypults; One for the backyard, and one for the park. Phineas got up from his work to get Perry, but he was gone. "Hey, where's Perry?" questioned Phineas. "Did he really slip away? On his anniversary? Sometimes it seems like Perry's missed every single cool thing we've done all summer long. Well, I guess he can do whatever he wants. After all, it's HIS day, right?"

Before I could say something, I heard a voice that was calm, cool, and collected with a light Australian accent say, "Candace, get the kids away from the tree_"._ I secretly peeked behind the tree and saw Perry standing on his hind legs and wearing a fedora. His eyes have gone from a cross-eyed stare to a focused and determined look. He had assumed his real life as _Agent P_. I heard his voice through a translating ear piece in my ear hidden behind my hair that picks up Perry's thoughts when he directs them toward me. We call it the Personal Animal Translator, or P.A.T. for short.

Perry is actually a secret agent who sneaks away everyday to fight evil. He is employed by the _Organization Without a Cool_ Acronym or the O.W.C.A. The pet store where we bought Perry was actually a front for the O.W.C.A. to assign their secret agent animals to a host family. I found out Perry's secret earlier this summer. He told me that if his cover as a mindless pet is blown, he'll end up being relocated to another city with another host family. I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone; not his boss, Major Francis Monogram; not his nemesis, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz; not even Phineas, his best friend. I know Perry is very important to Phineas and vice-versa. He also loves to battle Dr. Doofenshmirtz as his nemesis. Over the years of battling each other, they have become friends as well as enemies, or frienemies, as I have described their relationship.

_Great, he has to go into work on his anniversary?_ I thought to myself. I gave him the signal, _Okay, Perry, I'll help_.

I looked back over at the kids. "Phineas," I called. "I think he went toward the gate." As I saw the kids all walk toward the gate, Perry quickly gave me a thumbs-up, said "Thank you" through my ear piece and ran into the house.

"Hurry back soon, Perry" I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, Candace is on Perry's secret and has been looking out for him for weeks. Now you know why I call this "**_**If Candace Knew**_**". I plan to write episode-based stories that show Candace and Perry's interactions in the past after I'm done with this one. Until next chapter, Agent WG ( That's me) is out! Peace!**


	4. Repairing The OtherDimensionator

**A/N: Hey, guys. Since I told you that Candace is going to stay with the boys, can you predict what's going to happen next? Well, on with the story.**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Disney does. Please Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Repairing The Other-Dimensionator<strong>

"Well, guys," I said. "Let's have fun with this Platypult. Buford, you go watch the Platypult in the park; Baljeet and Isabella, you ready the backyard Platypult; Phineas, Ferb, you will be riding first with me. I'll get the bike helmets."

"Okay, Candace." Phineas said while triple-checking the seat belts.

I grabbed the helmets and took them to the backyard. Phineas, Ferb, and I all got into the seat of a giant shuttlecock. We all strapped our helmets and seatbelts on. I was seated in between Phineas and Ferb, tingling with excitement. Sadly, right now, I'll bet that Perry is being debriefed by Major Monogram about Doofenshmirtz building some kind of Inator to cause some trouble for Danville and the entire Tri-State Area. I hoped that Perry will beat Dr. D quickly, so Perry can get in on all this action.

Phineas counted down and when he said "Now," Isabella pushed the button labeled, "Involuntary Reflex" *Whoosh!* My heart stopped briefly as we accelerated to high speeds. "Yahoo!" Phineas and I screamed in joy. Once again, Phineas and Ferb have made this day the Best Day Ev- *Wham!* Something hit the shuttlecock, knocking us off course. Now we were heading toward a familiar purple building that looks vaguely like Ferb's head. Before I could recall the memory, *CRASH!* we landed on the roof and despite wearing helmets, I hit my head hard. I felt a fog rolled over part of my memory. Other than that, I was okay. The boys were completely uninjured and unaffected as I had tucked their heads into my sides when we crashed.

We climbed out, taking our helmets off, as a familiar pharmacist(?) in a lab coat ran up to us. "Alright, what's with the giant shuttlecock?" I felt a nag in my mind that says I should know this guy, but my mind was hazy on that matter.

"We're real sorry, sir." Phineas apologized. "I don't know what happened; one minute we were innocently launching ourselves across the city in a badminton platypult, the next thing we know, we're bouncing on up to the east side to your deluxe apartment in the sky."

"Well, it looks like you've totaled my Other-Dimensionator"

"An Other-Dimensionator? What does it do?"

"Well at the moment, it just stops giant shuttlecocks apparently. But it's supposed to let me go into other dimensions."

I was intrigued by the idea of seeing another dimension. "That's cool," I said. "I'm Candace and my brothers Phineas and Ferb here can help you fix it."

"I'm Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, but my friends call me…" He paused, as if he didn't really have any friends. "I just got in such a funk."

_Doofenshmirtz_? _Doofenshmirtz_? Just when I thought I had something, it slipped away.

"Ferb is naturally handy with tools," Phineas offered. "I bet we could put this thing back together again in no time."

"Ah, what the heck," Doof said. "Before we set up, there's a whole buffet here. Please partake. I was expecting someone who seems to be running late."

* * *

><p>I decided to have some of the food while the boys fixed the machine. No sense in trying to recall a hazy memory on an empty stomach. In 30 minutes, the boys managed to repair the physical damage, and were now checking the wiring. There was at least a bowl of spaghetti, a turkey, and two corn-on-the-cobs left on the table. But my memory still wasn't completely cleared.<p>

"Almost there," Phineas reported. "Okay, field compressor attaches to the auxiliary generator, was this working before?"

Doof answered, "Well if by 'working', you mean 'functioning properly', then, uh, no."

"Well I think I see your problem: everything's wired through the self destruct button. Do you even need it?"

"Well of course I need tha..." He stopped for a second "Wait! No, I don't, I do not need that, you are absolutely right, huh."

"Ferb has rigged up this remote control, so that if we get separated from the portal, we can open another one." The remote had a few simple buttons and a small satellite dish on top.

"Nice touch, kid." Doof complimented. I smiled. That's my brothers for you. They're so talented at building such functional technology at such a young age. Sometimes, I would get a little jealous of them, wishing I could do the same thing. All I do is order the materials and cash in some funds. Not that I'm complaining.

Phineas picked up the last piece that only needed to be locked into place to finish repairing the machine. As Ferb gave him a boost and Doof looked on, I happen to look toward the window and saw a teal animal wearing a hat with eyes widen in surprise and/or shock. "C-C-Candace? Y-you and the-the boys are h-here? A-A-At the last place I w-want you three to b-b-be!" came a panicked Australian voice ringing in my ears.

_Wait, that voice…NOW I REMEMBER! The "pharmacist" is Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, the nemesis of Secret Agent P, our pet platypus we've named… Bartholomew?...No, PERRY. His name is Perry the Platypus and I and my brothers should not be here._

I was completely at loss for words. Somehow, I still managed to gesture towards Perry, _Switch to Pet Mode, QUICK_! As the guys turned around, Perry put his fedora away, got on all fours, and crossed his eyes. His chattering noise sound meaningless to the guys, but through P.A.T., it was an extremely nervous "Uh, hi guys."

"Oh, there you are, Perry" said Phineas getting down from the machine, last piece still in hand.

"Perry?" repeated Doof.

"Yeah, he's our pet platypus."

Doof blinked once. "Is every platypus named Perry?"

"In a perfect world, yes"

Wow, what Perry told me about Doofenshmirtz was right: He can only tell that Perry is his nemesis, Secret Agent Perry the Platypus, when Perry is wearing his fedora. Otherwise, Doof just think he's an ordinary platypus. I would have giggled if I wasn't falling into a trance that made me unable to say anything. I was unable to do anything as I stood there and watch the scene unfold.

First, Doof went over to stroke Perry under his bill. Perry bit back at him. Phineas pulled the "doesn't-do-much" creature away. "Perry, No! We do not bite the elderly." Doof responded that it was fine; platypuses don't typically like him.

Second, Perry tried to carry the last piece away. But Phineas tugged it out of his mouth. "Perry, this is not tug-o-war! Silly boy! What's gotten into him?"

Finally, when all else failed, Perry hopped onto the couch, lifted his leg, and…. "Perry, no! NOT on the sofa! Sorry, Dr. D. We should take him outside."

"No, no, it's alright," said Doof, turning the soiled cushion over. "I was planning to replace this old couch anyway. Now come on, let's light this pop stand, or however the saying goes."

In a half trance, I walked over to join my brothers, pet, and the "pharmacist" near the machine, as Phineas placed the missing piece into it.

"This is weird," Doof said. "I'm usually thwarted by this point, huh, I guess he's not coming." He hits the on button. As the machine worked its magic, a portal started to form in front of us. "And now, the mind blowing first images from beyond our dimensional reality!"

All of our eyes widen with Doof wearing an evil smile, Phineas with an excited smile, Ferb with a neutral look, Perry with a worried frown, and me with my lips half smiling with excitement and half frowning with worry. The portal opened.

"Hmm," thought Doof. "It's a...it's a couch. That's a bit anti-climatic, I guess it's a nice couch, though." He looked back and forth between his own couch and the one in the other dimension. Before I knew it, all five of us were stepping through the portal from sunny and friendly Danville into the other dimension.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, Candace suffered from temporary amnesia for about 30 minutes and has just crossed into the Other Dimension with her brothers. Yeah, they won't be opening the portal backwards. That was only done to get Candace into the 2****nd**** Dimension in the original film. Tell me if you think the temporary amnesia help kept Candace from dissuading the boys to help Doof. **

**Until next chapter, R&R and Agent WG is out! Peace!**


	5. Revealing Perry's Secret

**A/N: Happy Late Leap Day. I just realized that when you abbreviate "If Candace Knew," you spell "ICK". What an unintentional coincidence ;-) It's ironic that LOVEMUFFIN is the name of an evil organization, while ICK is the name of an innocent fanfic. Still, continue to read, please.**

**Here's a hint about what will happen in this chapter: Perry won't be the only person Phineas will get angry with.**

****Note: a 2 at the end of a person's name always refers to the 2nd Dimension's counterpart. I will only attach a 1 to the name if it helps to compare the two versions of character and it refers to the prime dimension's counterpart. No attached number usually means the prime dimension's counterpart. I won't use a number in dialog, so when a character is saying something, it could be either one or the other dimensional version the speaker is talking about based on their words.****

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Disney does. Please Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Revealing Perry's Secret<strong>

There we were: Phineas, Ferb, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Perry, and I were now standing in a familiar but potentially dangerous place. This must be the other dimension's Danville. From the balcony of the 2nd Dimension Doof's building, we saw various places, all named after Doofenshmirtz. On a 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz poster, he wore a black lab coat buttoned over grey pants and black boots, and grey gloves; He had a goatee, spiked up hair and an eye patch on his left eye, which had a scar that went OVER the patch. Wow! He actually LOOKS evil compared to our Doof. We were in a version of the Tri-State Area where Dr. D is already in charge!

While the boys looked around, Perry and I were silently freaking out. Perry's thoughts were of pure panic, as were mine. "We shouldn't be here," came Perry's worried statement through my translator. Although I knew he couldn't hear me, I thought towards him, _You're right, Perry. Let's get back through the portal._

But before I could say anything, Phineas and Ferb has already been told by Monogram2, who prefers being called an "indentured executive assistant" instead of "slave", that Doof has already went up to see Doof2 via moving chairs. The boys, with the internally-panicking platypus, got into the chairs, about to zip off to who-knows-where. I look back at the portal, but it was already starting to close.

I had a choice to make. I could follow the boys and risk getting hurt or worse. Or jump back through the closing portal to get help, but most likely never see the boys again. It was an easy choice to make, but I wouldn't like it. I followed the boys.

* * *

><p>I caught up with the boys in what appears to be Doof2's office. On the other side of the room were the two Doofs: Our Doof in a white lab coat, and the other Doof looking just like his poster, right down to the eye patch with a long scar going over it.<p>

Doof2 immediately grabbed Doof "You DARE to bring a secret agent in here?" he accused.

"This girl's a secret agent?" guessed Doof.

"No, not her."

"The cheerful one?" referring to Phineas

"No, no, him!"

"The quiet one?" referring to Ferb

"No, HIM!"

"This plant?" referring to the one next to Perry

"The platypus! That's secret agent Perry the Platypus!"

I froze, my face was as mindless-looking as Perry's. This "Doof2" can identify Perry without his fedora on? Perry's double life was increasingly about to be exposed. "Whoa," said Phineas. "He's just a platypus. He doesn't do much."

"Uh, right," were the first words to pass my lips since Perry has arrived at Doof's place while the boys were repairing the Other-Dimensionator. "Yes, yes, he doesn't do much." I lied.

"Oh, oh this is rich," said Doof2. "I see what's going on here; you really think that he's your pet, don't you? WRONG! He's using you. You're just his cover. He's a secret agent! I'll prove it. General Platyborg"

A cyborg version of Perry appeared from above. He was mostly made of metal. His left foot, bill, and right eye were still organic. He landed right on Doof2's foot. After wincing through the pain, Doof2 said, "Platyborg, you see that platypus," pointing at Perry, "you know what to do."

Platyborg ran over and whacked Perry across the room. "Perry!" Phineas and I both shouted. When Perry landed, he shook it off, still determined to keep his double life secret. Phineas, Ferb, and I all ran over to him. Ferb checked his vitals: they were okay.

"Told ya" Doof said, convinced Perry was just an ordinary platypus. Doof2 then said, "Platyborg, do the same thing to those two boys."

"What?" Phineas, Doof, and I all said in surprise. Platyborg jumped over to us, raised his arm, ready to strike. Try as I could, I failed to pull the boys away. There were only two choices: Lose the boys **or** never see Perry again. Perry dropped his "mindless pet" act, stood up on his feet, and punched Platyborg back, saving the boys. "NO ONE harms MY family!" Perry's voice directed at Platyborg, yet heard only by me.

Phineas' expression turned to confusion "Perry?" Ferb's expression stayed unreadable like always. My expression turned to denial as Perry's fate now seemed to be sealed. Perry shifted his guilty eyes between us all.

"YES!" cheered Doof2. "I knew it!"

"Wait a minute," Doof questioned. "I'm confused. Why does their platypus fight so good?"

Perry rolled his eyes as he put on his fedora. "Seriously, Heinz," his voice was dripping with sarcasm. "We'd been nemesis for over four years now, and you STILL can not recognize me?"

Doof gasped, "PERRY THE PLATYPUS?"

"Really?" said a sarcastic Doof2.

"What?" replied a confused Doof.

Doof2 face-palmed. Man, hard to believe the two German-accented men were supposed to be the same person after what I have just seen. Doof2 summoned his Norm Bots. "GET THEM!"

Soon, we were backing up slowly towards the window. Perry was standing in front of me, Phineas to my left, Ferb to my right. "So this is where you disappear to everyday?" Phineas asked Perry in a voice of disbelief. "You come here and fight this guy?"

"No, no, he fights me," answered Doof as plain as day. "He doesn't really know _this_ guy."

"You fight a pharmacist?" Phineas' voice was getting angrier with each question. "Why would you even do that?"

"Actually, I'm an evil scientist. A lot of people are confused by the lab coat."

"You're evil? He's evil?" At this point, we were standing on the window high above the streets. Phineas felt betrayed. "So not only have you been leading a double life this whole time, but you sat there and let us help an evil scientist open an evil portal into an evil dimension, and you did nothing to stop us?"

"Well, he did pee on the couch" Ferb pointed out.

"Wait a second," exclaimed Doof. "I just realized, that was a conscious choice. You peed on my couch!"

Perry shrugged and smiled VERY sheepishly. "Well, yes, yes, I did. Getting the boys away from Doof was not my only reason for doing so."

Phineas, his anger at his peak, shouted, "No, no, that wasn't enough! That's when you should've put on your little hat, not now, after we've gone forward into this mess!"

"Oh, for badness' sake," complained Doof2. "you can hash all this out in prison. Guards!"

Perry pressed a button on his watch, apparently giving Doof2 a brain freeze. The O.W.C.A. must have given him new gadgets this morning. Perry then flipped the window and all four of us fell towards the ground along with a skull with horns. Thinking quickly, Perry gave me some rope which I instantly used to tie myself to the skull. Perry placed his feet into the skull's eye sockets. I grabbed the boys in both of my arms. Perry finally opened his parachute.

To make this clear, the order was as follows: The parachute was carrying Perry. Perry's feet were attached to the skull. I was tied to the skull by rope. And I was carrying the boys in each arm. After we safely landed, I removed the rope and store it away; Perry got out of the cow skull; and we all ran into the city as I heard in the distance both Doofs cursing Perry.

* * *

><p>We hid behind a dumpster in an alley. The danger was gone…for now. Phineas angrily turned toward Perry. "You're a secret agent? And you've been living with us this whole time? Was that evil guy right? Were we just a cover story to you? I mean, were you ever really our pet or part of our family? Well I guess not, since you didn't trust us enough to tell us." Perry was hurt by every berating question Phineas threw at him, and I didn't need the translator to know that.<p>

"Anyone else around here leading a bizarre double life?" Phineas asked sarcastically. Behind him, Ferb raised his hand. Without even looking behind him and keeping his disappointed look on Perry, Phineas said, "Put your hand down, Ferb." My brothers really know each other quite well, alright.

"Candace," Perry said very depressed, "It's time to tell them." I nodded.

"Phineas," I spoke up, "I have a confession to make: I've known Perry was a secret agent since near the beginning of summer." I should have told Phineas about the "Cover blown" rule first, because he immediately starting shrieking his monologue to me like I would have if I were a stereotypical teenage girl trying to get her brothers into trouble on a daily basis, but kept failing.

"WHAT? You too, Candace? Perry trusted you, but not us? And YOU didn't tell us, either? But you're our older sister! You shouldn't be keeping secrets from us! After all the things we've built and did in your favor: Becoming one-hit wonders; directing a film starring you; carving your face into Mt. Rushmore; letting you drive in a monster truck rally to boost your driving confidence; fixing our old tree houses; doing a chariot race downtown; attempting to get the Disc containing our ideas back for you; saving you from being stranded on Mars; helping you earn 50 patches in one day; helping you find your Mary McGuffin doll; cheering for you and Dad at the Father-Daughter picnic; helping to separate you from Jeremy when you were fused together; telling you how to cook Lamb Cobbler for Jeremy; making a new cell phone; fixing your bad self-haircut; and giving you everything you'd want to avoid cabin fever when your leg was broken? And especially after giving me a left handed flanch tuner for my birthday when I said you were the best sister ever? Well, not anymore!" Now, I was feeling a thousand times worse than Perry.

"Phineas," I tried to explain, "Perry couldn't tell you because—"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" He interrupted. It was amazing that his outburst didn't alert the Norm Bots to our position. I clammed up. He finished on the verge of tears. Ferb, who has been quiet and calm through all this, placed his hand on Phineas' shoulder.

Phineas sighed, "You're right, Ferb, we have to concentrate on the task at hand, we need to get back to our dimension, and I don't even know where to start." Ferb pulled out the remote that opens up a portal in case we got separated from the Other-Dimensionator. "Oh, that's right, the remote!" He took it. "I knew that would come in handy! Alright, let's go home!"

But no matter how many times he used it, the portal didn't open up to our dimension. It must be broken. We were going to need help. Phineas realized we should go find our other-dimension selves. As we were checking to see if the coast is clear, Phineas look at Perry. "Wait a minute," Phineas said. "I just realized, you could've been cleaning your own litter box this whole time!" Perry shrugs. "Oh we are not done with this conversation!" We all went on our way.

Phineas doesn't understand. Perry couldn't tell him because Perry would have to be sent away forever. And now, it looks like even if we DO get back to our dimension, Perry WILL have to leave anyway. "How could this day have gone so wrong?" Perry said to me. "And on my 5th anniversary, no less?"

In my mind ran the same words over and over again, _I'm so sorry, Perry and Phineas. I'm so sorry._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, Phineas is not just mad with Perry, but with Candace as well. Yeah, I skipped the battle between the Perry's on the roof. But this is how I wanted to tell the story. It's more about Candace trying to defend Perry, and to test the enduring sibling bond between her and Phineas. This is more Candace's story than Perry's story. After all, I called it, "If Candace Knew"**

**Until next chapter, R&R. I am out! Peace!**


	6. Meeting the Other Us

**A/N: It's been five days since my last chapter; I've been busy with the Platypus Day weekend and getting ideas for my future stories involving Candace. But thanks for being patience with me.**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Disney does. Please Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Meeting the Other Us<strong>

Soon, Phineas, Ferb, Perry and I made it to what appears to be the 2nd dimension version of our street. When Norm Bots started to come, we got into our hiding places. I managed to grip onto the hidden side of a donut shaped tree and concealed myself. The boys hid in the trashcans, while Perry hid behind them. When the coast was cleared, we headed toward the front door of "our" house. The door started to open. I got close to the boys in case I needed to protect them. Out the door stepped "Dad", or rather the "Dad" of this dimension.

"Kids," said a surprised Lawrence2. "What are you doing here? You'd better get inside before the Doof bot catches you." He walked over to the street. "I'm off to the factory. See you next week." He held up a hook that was attached to a harness he was wearing. A bus came by, picking up Lawrence2 with other fathers, and zoomed toward the cities. Apparently, Doof2's laws had fathers work an entire week away from their families. _Why would Doof2 do this?_

As Phineas went to ring the doorbell, he noticed Perry still as Agent P. Phineas made it clear to Perry that the latter should go to "pet mode," because these guys might not know about his double life. Perry went to "pet mode" with him down on all fours, hatless, and "mindless" eye look. He chattered. Through P.A.T., he said plainly, "Yes, this is how I do it." The boys didn't hear it, obviously because they didn't have a translator like me. Perry's chattering sound just simply seemed meaningless to them. Without a word or hint of his inner emotions, Phineas rang the doorbell. The door opened to our "Mom."

"Kids, I thought you were in your rooms," said Linda2. "Get back inside and get your dooferalls back on before someone see you," referring to her clothes, as we followed her inside. "If you need me, I'll be hiding in the basement." She left the four of us alone. It seemed both of "our" parents were not going to be much help.

* * *

><p>We went into the living room, where we found the other Phineas and Ferb. They looked just like my brothers, except they were pale from lack of sunlight, had military-style cut hair, and wore dooferalls instead of the clothes my brothers wore. They were apparently playing a game of <em>Doofopoly<em>. The spinner had only one "1" and seven "0"s. That had to be the longest, strictest, and most boring board game ever made! I much prefered a game of _Skiddley Whiffers_ back in our dimension myself.

"Hey, guys." my Phineas said pleasantly. I smiled. Even in this dimension full of patrolling robots whose heads can swap from a pleasant and polite man to a dangerous, threatening, red-eyed head in an instant, Phineas is still nice to everyone he meets.

"Oh, no," Phineas2 said, hiding in fear behind the couch. "They're replacing us! I must have not conformed quick enough."

"No, no," reassured Phineas."We're you guys from another dimension."

"Another dimension? Is that allowed?"

"Well, apparently."

Phineas2 noticed Perry and ran to pick him up. "Oh look, Perry's back!" He hugs the mindless-looking animal. "Where have you been? We missed you so much!" My Phineas stepped towards him.

"Phineas, he's not your Perry," Phineas corrected himself (literally.) "He came here with us."

"Oh, sorry." Phineas2 hesitated "Wait, can I hold him a bit longer?" As he hugged Perry for about ten more seconds, I noticed both Ferbs silently sharing a hanky with each other. Phineas2 gave Perry back. "It's just he left one day and never came back. He's been gone a long time, and I'm really worried."

_That Platyborg that Doof2 ordered to attack us couldn't possibly be their Perry, could it?_

Just then, a voice that sounds like me rang out. "What's going on?" I turned around as an orange-red hair girl stepped into the room. It was the other dimension's me. Like Phineas2 and Ferb2, Candace2 was wearing dooferalls. However unlike her brothers, she was not pale from lack of sunlight. "Alright, you know the only time we're allowed to make noise is on Doofens-Day, so keep it-" she stopped as she noticed me, my brothers, and Perry.

She turned around and covered her face, as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Are there four of you in this room?" she asked.

"Six, counting Perry and me," I pointed out.

"I see nothing! I have plausible deniability." She walked out of the room. I tried to follow her, but she seems to have disappeared just as quickly as she appeared. Wow! The way she disappeared reminds me of…

* * *

><p>I returned to the living room in time to hear Phineas2. "Summer? I think that was outlawed a long time ago."<p>

"You guys don't have summer?" asked my surprised brother. To him, "no summer" means "no true joy" in life. "Well, that's terrible."

"Summer?" repeats Phineas2. "It sounds dangerous, yet oddly compelling. What is it?"

"What is summer? Man, where do I begin?" Phineas said, taking his other self to the couch.

I smiled as my brothers sang to the other brothers what summer is all about. No one knows summer better than my brothers. They know that when it's summer time, every single moment is like the world's best story, waiting to be told. To me, summer is being able to hang out with my brothers, Jeremy, and friends without worrying about work. A new question formed in my head, _how long has Doof2 banished summer_? There was a whole list of questions about this 2nd dimension and I hoped I would get the answers before this day was over. By the time my boys have finished singing, the 2nd dimension boys seems excited by the idea of summer. Or at least Phineas2 was. "Wow, summer sounds like a blast!" The two Phineas continued to talk about summer, as I heard a voice calling out to me: Perry's.

* * *

><p>"Candace, over here," came Perry's firm, light Australian voice. I followed him to a TV in the other room. "Doofenshmirtz Evil News Update," sang a jingle in a pleasant tone no different than the jingle of our Doof. Despite the pleasant-sounding jingle, Perry and I both knew that the news were going to be anything but pleasant. Doof2's one-eyed face appeared. "This is a message for Other Dimension Perry the Platypus," he declared. "If you turn yourself in, I promise not to hurt your little friends." He showed security footage of the boys and me together when we were in his office. "If you don't, all bets are off." He was serious!<p>

"Perry?" I asked, worried that the next words I hear through the translator would be his last.

"Candace, promise me you will protect the boys," he requested sadly.

"But Perry, you don't have to do this! We could-"

Perry held up his hand, stopping me. I realized what he knew. The safety of me and my brothers was more important to Perry than losing us. I watched as Perry ran towards the door when my brothers walked in.

"You have got to be kidding me," exclaimed Phineas. "You're actually sneaking away again?" He continued in a disappointed voice. "So nothing's changed. Did it ever occur to you that we could have helped you? ('we' meaning all three siblings) That we could've made a great team? Well, I guess you can't have teamwork without trust." Perry hanged his head in shame. "You don't have to sneak away anymore; we know your secret. You can just go," Phineas finished, pointing at the door.

I wanted to give Phineas the translator. He would be able to hear Perry's apology. But he was really angry at me earlier for not telling him about Perry's double life as Agent P. It was bad enough that Phineas disowned his pet, but I couldn't risk Phineas disowning me, his untrustworthy, but caring sister, who was the only one left to protect them in Perry's absence.

I joined the boys at the door as we sadly watched Perry walked away from us. Quickly, rain fell down as if to give the scene appropriate sadness. Perry didn't look back, not once, not even when he disappeared over the horizon. Phineas sadly broke the silence. "I used to think you couldn't spell 'Platypus' without 'us.'" He went inside as Ferb added, "Well, you can, but it'd just be 'Platyp.'"

As I shut the door behind us, Perry's last words echoed through my mind, _Candace, promise me you will protect the boys_. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I silently answered, _I promise, Perry. I promise!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, these chapters end with Candace thinking. This is her story to tell, after all. For those who have seen the movie, I'm not separating this fanfic's plot that much from the main plot. But, you'll see a major difference between the movie and fanfic by the end. I promise.**

**Until next chapter, R&R. I am out! Peace!**


	7. Encountering the Resistance

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, fellow readers. You may have noticed that I had titled each chapter starting with a "-ing" verb. Simple, yet fun :-)**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Disney does. Please Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Encountering the Resistance<strong>

I joined both dimensional versions of my brothers in the foyer. Phineas had an idea. "Well, I guess if you guys can't help us fix the remote, we could check with Isabella." My spirits lifted only a little. Isabella has always been so helpful to us in our dimension; perhaps this dimension's Izzy can also help us; although judging from how every citizen in Danville is living in fear of Doof2, I couldn't get my hopes up.

"Who's Isabella?" asked Phineas2.

"The girl who lives across the street," I answered. _Phineas2 never met Isabella2 in this dimension? I wonder why?_

"Mom says that talking to neighbors can be dangerous," answered Phineas2. Linda2's voice from the basement confirmed that statement. _Oh, that's why._

"Well, it's time you met her," encouraged Phineas. "Come on, you'll like her." All five of us: Me, my Phineas and Ferb, as well as Phineas2 and Ferb2 headed out the door.

* * *

><p>"Wait, wasn't it raining hard a minute ago when Perry left?" I asked. The ground was completely dry as if it never did rain.<p>

"Actually, Candace," Ferb answered. "It was raining to add to the sadness of the story."

"Ferb," Phineas accused. "Are you and Candace breaking the fourth wall?"

"Yes, yes we are," we both sheepishly said.

"Anyway," Phineas2 continued to get back on the story. "What about the Norm Bots?" All four brothers started to sneak across the street, with me in the rear.

"We've been avoiding them all day," I reassured him. "If we're really careful, then-" We were stopped by a single Norm Bot, which had its "pleasant face" out.

"Okay, we got to be more careful than that," I grouched.

"May I please see your identification?" it asked in a pleasant voice exactly the same as the Norm robot that assists OUR Doofenshmirtz with his evil schemes back in our dimension. When we hesitated, the robot switched its head to its "evil armored head" and spoke in an emotionless threatening voice, "Display your travel papers or be destroyed."

Remembering Perry's last request to me to protect the boys, I instinctively pulled out the rope from earlier, and jumped in front of the boys. _NO ONE harms my brothers._ As if I was on autopilot, I lassoed the hovering machine and told the boys to run. As we all turned to do so, there was the sound of zapping. I looked back to see it was malfunctioning. I called the boys back.

By the time the boys returned, the Norm Bot has collapsed onto the ground, having its wires pulled out by someone. "Man, I can't stand these things," grumbled our rescuer.

"Hey, it's Buford," said Phineas.

"Or rather," I pointed out, "the Buford of this Dimension." He had the same face as our friend, but his brown hair was a Mohawk instead of a buzz-cut.

"Who are you guys?" questioned Buford2.

"We're Candace's brothers," Phineas answered. "We're on our way to Isabella's place."

"Are you part of the Resistance?" Phineas2 asked Buford2.

"I used to be in the Resistance, but I got so good at it that I started resisting them," he answered.

"Wait," I asked. "There's a resistance?" Buford2 briefly explained that the Resistance was formed to oppose Doof2. _Well, w__e may actually have some help in this dimension, after all._

* * *

><p>We followed Buford2 through the gate to Isabella2's place. All of the sudden, we all fell into an underground room. In the dark, many small figures jumped toward us, and before I knew it, all six of us were lassoed, quite well compared to my attempt to tie up the Norm Bot. The lights switched on.<p>

"What'cha doin'?" said a familiar, yet tough-sounding question.

"Isabella?" guessed Phineas. Actually, it was Isabella of the 2nd Dimension. She was looking suddenly fashionable in her military-style camo outfit compared to the Isabella from our dimension dressed in pink.

"Do I know you?" she asked my brother while keeping a tough stance.

"Hey, Isabella," Buford2 alerted her.

"Ugh, him I know." She leaned down to him. "Buford, what do you want? I thought you were resisting us."

"I was helping Candace's brothers cross the street."

"Candace has a clone and two sets of twin brothers?"

"No," I pointed out MY brothers. "We're from another dimension and are trying to get back."

"Alright girls, release them." She ordered. Into the light stepped six girls all Isabella's age. I recognized them as the other dimensional versions of the Fireside Girls; although, I learned later that they are called the "Firestorm Girls" Apparently, they are the main fighting force of the Resistance. They untied us and we all followed Isabella2 into the other room.

* * *

><p>I ran ahead inside to take in the sight of what was evidently the Resistance's headquarters "It's dark in here." I jumped at the sound of my own voice that has suddenly turned deep. I managed to find a light switch and turned it on. Sure enough, I saw what was messing up my voice, a topiary made out of wild parsnips in the shape of a ninja-like man. I retreated far from the plant. "Who made this out of wild parsnips?" I demanded as my voice turned back to normal by the time I re-group with the others. "I'm allergic and it's messing my voice." I sounded normal. As long as I stay this far away from the topiary, I'll be fine.<p>

"Sorry," Isabella2 apologized. "Anyways, why did you want to come to this dimension?"

"We didn't mean to come here," responded Phineas. "Now we can't get back unless we can fix this device." He showed her the remote that was supposed to open a portal back home, but instead opened up into an unfamiliar dimension.

"Well, we have someone who can help you." She led us to a large computer screen on the side of the room opposite the side with the topiary. The chair in front of it turned around, revealing another familiar face: Dr. Baljeet, counterpart of our Baljeet back home. He was wearing a grey lab coat over his dooferalls and had a recording device attached to his head. His black hair style appeared to be piled up like a curvy ice cream scoop, unlike the neatly-combed hair of our friend.

According to Dr. Baljeet, the reason we couldn't just jump straight back home was simple. Think of the universe and all of the many dimensions as circular. The energy flows between the dimensions in a clockwise order. My brothers and I were currently standing in the 2nd Dimension, so the portal could only open to what was evidently the 3rd Dimension, filled with giant, oddly-colored flowers and lizards. Going clockwise with the flow of energy would be easy. Going counterclockwise would take so much energy that it would overload the local power grid. Without enough power, we would have to travel the long way around. Eventually, we would get home, but there is no telling how many dimensions we would have to go through.

Phineas stepped up "Well, do you think you can get enough power to open the portal backwards so we can get home?**"** We had no time to waste; we must get home before our parents find out we were gone.

Dr. Baljeet thought for a moment. "Well, we should probably ask our leader."

"Ask your leader what?" said a deep voice. Everyone looked at me.

"That wasn't me," I said in my normal voice. We all turned toward a doorway near the topiary.

"Okay, who made the topiary out of wild parsnips? I'm allergic, and it's messing up my voice!" The owner of the deep voice stepped into the room. The eyes of my brothers and I widen in surprise, as we recognized her!

I thought to myself, _Well, I guess it WAS "me."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep. Candace and her brothers had finally met the leader of the Resistance, the last person they expected to be the leader, yet makes sense when they think about it.**

**Until next chapter, R&R. I am out! Peace!**


	8. Attempting to Go Counterclockwise

**A/N: Agent Wii Guy reporting in after a week.**

**Readers, did you find the "That wasn't me…Guess it WAS 'me'" bit at the end of the previous chapter funny. I thought it was. Here's the next chapter.**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Disney does. Please Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Attempting to Go Counterclockwise<strong>

In the short time since we have last saw her, Candace2 had switched out her dooferalls for a low-cut sleeveless shirt, a black skirt, black shoes with black stockings (which appear as really tall boots), and a black bandana. She also wore a pair of sunglasses that hid her eyes along with the emotions one could see in those eyes.

"Candace," Phineas2 asked in surprise. "You're the leader of the Resistance?"

As Candace2 stepped away from the topiary towards her brothers, her deep voice returned to normal, yet still full of seriousness. "What are you two doing here? Never mind, I'll deal with you two later."

She walked towards my brothers and me, removing her sunglasses and revealing great disappointment in her eyes. "You three," she scolded. "I've been spending all these years trying to keep my brothers safe, and suddenly their faces are all over the Doofen-Channel!"

"We're just trying to get home," I answered somewhat ashamed.

"Well, what's stopping you?"

Phineas answered, "Right now, Quantum Physics."

"Baljeet?"

"We need a lot of power for inter-dimensional travel," he reported.

"Then, we got work to do." Candace2 started to rally the members. "Isabella, start redirecting the power!"

"Aye, Aye!" Isabella2 saluted.

"Gretchen, monitor the Doofen-Channel. Make sure we're not raising any alarms."

"I'm on it," Gretchen2 understood.

"Buford, keep resisting!"

"No!" resisted Buford2.

"Excellent!" She took watch as I joined her in the middle of the room.

"Will someone get rid of that topiary?" we both said in our deep voices. Two Firestorm girls took it away. "Thank you," we both said in our normal voices.

* * *

><p>As everyone carried out their orders, I managed to ask Candace2. "Do you know a Jeremy Johnson?"<p>

"Who?" Candace2 thought for a second. "Oh yeah, Johnson, Jeremy; leads a three-man strike team on the north side, good soldier," she answered with a firm, no-nonsense voice.

"Good soldier?" I repeated with a confused tone. "That's all you think of him? Don't you at least think he's cute?"

Even with her sunglasses back on, I could tell she was thinking, "_Yes_". But she responded with no change in her tone, "Cute doesn't win the war, kid."

"Oh," I replied with disappointment. "Well, what do you do for fun?"

"Fun isn't on my agenda. Since Doofenshmirtz took over the Tri-State Area, even though I was a little girl, I've been focused on one thing and one thing only: He is going down, down, down!"

"But what about BFF's, slumber parties, or having fun with your brothers?"

"I spent all these years protecting my brothers. I had to grow up pretty quick to make sure they didn't have to. I'll do whatever it takes to protect the ones I love."

Phineas2 and Ferb2 approached us and hugged their sister. "Aw, thanks, sis." Phineas2 said warmly. But Candace2 firmly removed herself from their grip. Apparently, she also had no time for gratitude hugs from her own siblings, not even for a second.

* * *

><p>By now, the portal was ready to be opened back to our dimension. My Phineas and Ferb came up to me.<p>

"Candace," Phineas asked. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," I answered with uncertainty.

"Ferb and I wanted to apologize for getting angry with your "not telling Perry's secret" thing. You were probably just looking out for him, weren't you?"

"Well, yeah," I said plainly.

"And you protected us from that Norm Bot earlier using that rope. We're sorry. Can you ever forgive us?" I nodded slowly in disbelief.

Both brothers hugged me. "Thank you, Candace," Phineas said. "You really ARE the greatest sister ever!"

"You're welcome," I hugged back as a small smile found its way to my face. The gloom of depression in my heart that I had since Phineas berated me earlier was replaced by sunshine of joy. I was now ready to tell him everything.

"Phineas," I started, "Perry couldn't tell you that he was a secret agent because he would be-" I was interrupted by a familiar jingle, "Doofenshmirtz Evil News Update".

Everyone's attention was drawn to the TV screen. A Norm Bot with its pleasant face and voice reported, "This just in, our supreme leader has just announced the capture of public enemy number one, Perry the alternate-dimension platypus!"

A mug shot of Perry appeared on screen. He had a face of great contempt towards his captors that says, "Do what you want to me, but don't you DARE lay a hand on my family!"

The Norm Bot continued, "I guess we won't be seeing him anymore except as a Platyborg." The screen switched to a test pattern. "It's 3:30. We now conclude our broadcast day." A quick image of Doof2 appeared telling all viewers to go to bed! _What? Now he's going to do to OUR Perry what he did to THEIR Perry? Oh no, he DIDN'T!_

I looked at Phineas. His eyes were filled with determination. "We have to go and help him!"

"Oh no, too risky," Candace2 objected. "You three have to get back to your own dimension."

"We're not going anywhere without our platypus!" Phineas declared. Even with my mind filled with doubts, I smiled at my optimistic brother's refusal.

"I thought you said he was using you as a cover." Buford2 pointed out.

"I know what I said, I was hurt. But even if it was all an act, he's still a part of this family, and we are not leaving without him!"

"You're right, Phineas," I second for the need to rescue Perry. I promised Perry that I would protect the boys; so if my brothers are going, I'm going as well! "Let's save him!"

"Well then," Candace2 responded "You are on your own!"

"Fine," Phineas said, a little grumpy that the Resistance was refusing to help. "Just tell us where Doofenshmirtz keeps his prisoners."

As Candace2 folded her arms, her brothers came up. "We have to help them!" Phineas2 urged.

"No, we don't," denied Candace2

"Yes, we do. Remember how we felt when OUR Perry disappeared?"

Candace2 stared at the sad faces of her brothers. Even though she was wearing her sunglasses that hid her eyes, I could sense that her eyes were filled with feelings of sadness, worry, and wishing for forgiveness. _I wonder…Could the other-dimensional versions of me and Perry have been…_

"Oh criminy," she face palmed. "I must be crazy. We can get there through the tunnels. Let's suit up, people!" She ordered her brothers to stay here in the safety of the Resistance's Hideout, despite Phineas2's pleas.

As I about to follow the rest into the tunnels where they kept the mine carts, I looked at Phineas2 and Ferb2. I remembered how my Phineas got mad with Perry because the former felt the latter didn't trust us enough to let us help him. What would happen to the other Phineas now that his "leader-of-rebels" sister was refusing to allow them to assist?

I had an idea, but Candace2 wasn't going to be happy at me if and when she finds out what I planned to do back then. I silently made a vow. _We are going to rescue you, Perry! And I will keep my promise as we do so!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, they built enough power, but never actually opened the portal backwards. Like I said before, opening the portal backwards in the movie was only done to get Candace on board the "inter-dimensional travel train". Of course here in this story, Candace was with the boys from the beginning.**

**Also, I've moved the dialog between the two Candace's from the mine cart scene to this earlier point in the story for a good reason. You'll see why next chapter.**

**Until then, Agent Wii Guy is out! Peace!**


	9. Comparing the Doofs

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, readers. Before we begin, I want to thank you all for your reviews, especially veryloyalfan for reading and reviewing all my previous chapters in one day :-)**

**I would like to give inspiration credit to KingofJesters' fanfic, **_**Protector**_**. That gave me an idea for the back-story of the 2****nd**** dimension. I also was inspired by a comic in the official Phineas and Ferb Movie Magazine, **_**Dawn of the Platyborg**_**. Thanks.**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Disney does. Please Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Comparing the Doofs<strong>

Soon, my brothers and I, along with Isabella2, Buford2, and Candace2, were traveling to the underground entrance to Doof2's headquarters via mine carts. During our trip, Candace2 and I exchanged information about our dimension's Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Perry and how our dimensions came to be.

It started five years ago in both dimensions. Both Perry's were adopted at that time. A month later after growing out of their young platypup appearance, both Perry's were assigned to both Doofs. The difference is that Doof1 has lived in the DEI building for 7 years longer than we had Perry, while Doof2 didn't arrived in 2nd Dimension Danville until the day Perry2 was assigned to him.

Perry told me that when he first met Doof, he was spying on him from behind the mailbox. He followed him back to Doofenshmirtz's Evil Incorporated where Perry introduced himself to Doof as his new nemesis. Doof was excited and ever since that day, he has been giving Perry scheme after scheme to foil for over 4 years. In about a month, it will be their fifth Neme-versary_. _

Candace2 passed on the experience that Perry2 had to go through. It seems that Perry2 and Doof2 only actively battled each other for a week and one week only. It happened the same way each day. First, Perry2 went over to Doof2's place. Then, Doof2 would trap him. Next, Doof2 would tell the same back-story: Losing a gold-plated toy train when he was still a small boy back in his hometown of Gimmelshtump within the backwards, Old-German-like state of Druelselstein, somewhere in Europe.

* * *

><p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I interrupted the story. "Hang on. That's all?"<p>

"What do you mean?" asked Candace2.

"That's your Doof's emotionally-scaring back-story?" I pointed out with great disappointment. "Losing a toy train was the ONLY tragedy YOUR dimension's Doof has ever had?"

Candace2 explained from what Perry2 told her before he became the Platyborg. Yes, it seemed Doof2 became successfully evil from losing a toy train. I asked about the eye. Apparently, he lost that eye long before he got the toy train. Though, he keeps his lost eye in a pouch, he doesn't seem to remember how he lost it. Therefore, losing his eye did NOT contribute to him becoming evil.

I explained how Perry told me that our dimension's Doof had so many bad back-stories in his past, including but not limited to: being the lawn gnome to protect his family's garden; being temporarily disowned by his parents and raised by ocelots; forced to wear girl's clothing because they were expecting their second child to be a girl, but had another boy named Roger, who throughout Heinz's life was always getting his parents' love and attention instead of Heinz. In the present, Roger Doofenshmirtz is the mayor of Danville and is unaware that his older brother is evil. Heinz had many schemes created because of the bad back-stories involving Roger.

Candace2 never heard of Roger. Evidently, Doof2 must have been an only child, and therefore, never had any of Doof1's troubles involving Roger. When asked if Doof2 ever married a woman named Charlene, Candace2 responded "No." Unlike Doof1, Doof2 must not have gotten married, had a girl named Vanessa, and then gotten a divorce with Charlene.

Candace2 asked if my Doof has lost HIS toy train, but neither Perry nor I have ever known that Doof had a gold-plated toy train until today. Granted, he had shown Perry a train model with a DIFFERENT toy train before on the day my brothers saw the new _Space Adventure_ movie, but that must not be the one Candace2 was talking about. He probably still has the golden one, or has outgrown it to the point that losing it would have no effect on his life.

I thought it was quite ironic that Doof2 was so much better at being evil than Doof1 just from one tragic back-story, while our Doof has so much more troubles than that and still can't identify Perry without his fedora on. Especially considering how our Doof can ACTUALLY remember how neither of his parents showed up for his birth. They apparently left right after he was delivered. Yet Doof2 lost his eye and can't even remember how that happened well enough to be a factor that caused him to be evil? Go figure!

I decided to use some speculation and came to a possible conclusion. Doof2 might have become evil while he was still a child after losing the toy train. Around the time Doof1 moved into the building that would become his Evil Incorporated building, Doof2 might have successfully took over his country of Druelselstein. He might have come over here to 2nd Dimension Danville to dominate it after being bored with Druelselstein. That is enough speculations for now.

* * *

><p>Candace2 continued talking about Perry2. After battling Doof2 for a week, he realized the one-eye man is a serious potential threat, and had to lay low. Candace2, who was still a preteen at the time, learned that her pet was a secret agent. She asked him to train her so she could help protect their family. Against his better judgment, he agreed to teach her all he knew about martial arts.<p>

They did so in secret for about a month, with him using pen and paper to talk to her. I mentioned to everyone in the mine cart at this point that I used my P.A.T. translator to understand Perry since the day my brothers built an animal translator. But those details are another story for another time. Anyway, on the night when Candace2 completed her training, it happened: Perry2 was captured silently in the night.

About 37 days after Candace2 last saw her Perry as a pure flesh-and-blood platypus, Doof2 publicly made known his intentions to conquer the 2nd Dimension's Tri-State-Area. He introduced his new general of his Norm Bot Army: Perry the Platyborg. Perry2 was turned into a cyborg, with no memories of his life before the change. Doof2 quickly took over, banning summer vacation and ordering everyone to wear dooferalls, and it has been that way for a few months short of five years.

On a side note, Candace2 noticed Doof2 had a scar going across his eye patch. It wasn't there before Perry2 was taken. there's a rumor going around that Perry2 gave him the scar when he was changed into the Platyborg and given his first order to salute Doof2. Platyborg must have humorously wacked him across the eye patch when he saluted his new master. I silently giggled inwardly at the thought of that.

Candace2 then explained that she remember how Perry2 left a hidden message before he was taken. It told her to never let anything happen to her brothers. Candace2 then secretly founded the Resistance and has been secretly opposing Doof2 ever since, similar to the almost life-long feud between our Perry and Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

* * *

><p>The exchange took about ten minutes, so now Phineas and Ferb know most of the important things about Perry. However, they still did NOT know about how when Perry's cover was blown, he would have to be relocated.<p>

"So, that's why you decided to help us?" I asked Candace2. "Because you felt like you failed Perry and wanted to make up for it?" Candace2's eyes may have been hidden behind her sunglasses, but I could see the look that said my guess was true.

"Look Candace," she responded with an in-control voice that I knew was hiding inner worries. "I didn't tell my brothers about him becoming a cyborg or that I formed the Resistance for a good reason. What happened to him was my burden to bear, not theirs. I didn't tell them I was the leader for their safety. I promised him I would protect them, and as I said before, I'll do WHATEVER it takes to protect the ones I love."

"Aw thanks, sis," came a familiar voice. We all turned towards the tarp in the middle of the mine carts, it was Phineas2 and Ferb2. "We understand and are proud of you!" Phineas2 said with the same understanding tone Phineas had when my brothers apologized to me just before the announcement of Perry's capture.

Candace2, however, was filled with anger from her brothers defying her orders. "What are you two DOING here!" she berated. "I ordered you to stay in the hideout!"

I decided to tell her, fully prepared for how she was going to react when she hears what I had to say. "Candace, I snuck your brothers into the cart," I answered half-ashamed. "If you're going to be upset at anyone, be upset at me."

Candace2 was about to do so, when Isabella2 announced that we have reached our target. "UGH, don't move!" she ordered her brothers. All but Phineas2 and Ferb2 climb out of the mine carts toward the bay doors. "Okay people," she instructed "This is as far as we go."

"We're not going to help them?" asked Phineas2

"No," Candace2 pointed at her brothers. "We're going to get you two back home where it's safe."

"But we want to-"

"Look, this isn't our fight, it's theirs," she said, pointing out my brothers and me. "You shouldn't have gotten involved." She pressed a button opening the door forward and proceeded to take her brothers back.

As Phineas, Ferb, Buford2, Isabella2 and I stepped into a dark room, I heard a voice shout, "Candace, don't come in!" It was a voice I have heard a little over an hour ago, yet felt like an eternity. Before anyone could react, the lights turned on and we were surrounded by Norm Bots. In front of us were both Doofenshmirtz…es(?). In Doof2's hand was a chain that led to a large shackle that held tight around a familiar animal's neck: Perry's.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it, a chapter that explains the differences between the two dimensions' histories. I hope I didn't bore you due to fewer dialogs and more narration. Next chapter, they will be more action! Please tell me what you think of it.**

**Until then, R&R. I am out! Peace!**


	10. Rescuing Perry

**A/N: Here comes the next chapter and it's shorter than most of the others. I am also currently improving my earlier chapters to flow better, so take a look at them and send me a message on how I'm doing.**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Disney does. Please Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Rescuing Perry…Almost<strong>

There we were: my brothers, Isabella2, Buford2, and I were surrounded by Norm Bots. On the other end of the perimeter stood our _mostly-clueless_ Doofenshmirtz, the Platyborg who was once Perry2, the _more-successful_ Doofenshmirtz2, and our Perry. Perry was wearing a chain collar around his neck. The chain was held by Doof2.

"It turns out that I actually needed to capture you for my scheme," Doof2 declared.

"You lied!" I pointed at Doof2. "The message Perry and I saw said that if Perry turned himself in, you'd promise not to hurt us!"

"I know breaking the deal makes me a liar, but hello, EVIL!" He countered, pointing at himself.

"Wait," Phineas injected. "That deal was the reason WHY Perry tried to run out of the house? Right before we disowned him?" Both Perry and I nodded. "Oh Perry, Ferb and I are so sorry for counting you out like that."

Perry's distressed voice came through the translator, which I repeated so that everyone could hear. "Candace, I was hoping you and the boys were safely home in our dimension by now. Phineas, I forgive you for disowning me. But now, look at the mess we're in!"

"Perry," I explained. "I kept my promise to protect the boys."

Phineas added, "And we decided to rescue you. So far, it's not going as well as we'd hoped. We didn't have time to, you know, plan something elaborate, but we could've, I don't know, created some sort of diversion, just in case..." He sighed. "Yeah, we could've thought this out more."

Doof2 laughed and yanked Perry's chain, causing the later to face the former. "I got you and I got your little friends, too," Doof2 gloated. "Mark this the hour of your doom, Perry the Platypus!" He checked his watch. "Three-forty...ugh, I got one of these watches with just the little hash marks on it. It doesn't even have numbers on it! Let's just say it's between 3:30 and 4:00."

Suddenly, Perry's eyes widen in realization. "Candace," he instructed me. "Prepare to grab the boys and run for the mine cart." He pressed a button on his watch. A hologram of his boss Major Monogram appeared and he was taking a shower! Even though the hologram showed him from the waist up, everyone quickly shut their eyes and flinched. Doof2 dropped the chain and Perry ran.

_Disgusting, but efficient!_ I grabbed the boys and we all ran out back to the mine carts. Candace2 shut the doors after Isabella2 and Buford2 ran out. "I knew this was a bad idea!" Candace2 declared. "Everyone, get into the cars!"

* * *

><p>Within seconds, our mine cart train was being chased by Norm Bots through the tunnels. Candace2, using her staff, took out several of the pursuing robots. I was amazed. If Candace2 could do that, so could I! <em>When this is all over, I'll have to attend some martial arts classes!<em>

I overheard Buford2 and Isabella2. When Candace2 took out the robots, Buford2 said in amazement, "I am so in love in her right now."

Isabella2 looked up from the vehicle's controls. "What was that?" she asked with a hint of jealousy.

"Nothing!" he responded. I snickered for a second. _Well, considering that Phineas2 never met Isabella2 in this dimension, I wouldn't be surprised if she fell for…someone else._

Candace2 stated that if we can reach the north tunnels before we're caught, we'll be in the safe zone. Perry managed to pull himself out of the collar and roped the chain around a Norm bot's arm. He then tossed the collar onto a passing sign, causing the arm to break and land in the middle of the mine carts. It caused a small fire separating me and my family from the 2nd Dimension's inhabitants.

We finally reached a long straight tunnel about a minute away from freedom. Perry and my brothers weren't giving up yet. They quickly managed to work together to use the broken robot arm against our foes. Phineas held up the arm; Perry aimed the arm; Ferb kept connecting two wires together to fire the lasers. _Sometimes, I wonder exactly why the O.W.C.A. doesn't allow their agents' owners to know. Look at my family! They're the ultimate tag-team!_

However, our advantage was about to be overturned. Platyborg fired at our wheels, causing us to lose our weapon and the mine cart train to slow down. Platyborg just landed and stood on the tracks, confident that we wouldn't escape the remaining Norm Bots. There was still a lot of track before we'd reach the door; we might not make it!

Candace2 ordered all of us to move the front car. She was planning to separate the carts so that the engine car would pick up enough speed to get through the door. Unfortunately, the small fire in the middle of the mine cart train has grown large; there was no way through it!

Candace2 looked between her brothers and us. I knew what was going through her mind. "Don't do it!" I plead to her.

"Sorry guys," she answered. "You're on your own!" she separated the carts, allowing the Resistance and her brothers to escape, while leaving Perry, my brothers, and me to be captured!

"Candace!" I shouted. "NOOOO!" I cried out in defeat, betrayal, and anger. I knew that Candace2 was doing her job: protecting her brothers, but this? We could have all made it, but she must have thought that we all would have gotten captured and she wasn't going to take that risk. I was greatly hurt. If it was me, and I mean ME from our dimension, I would not just abandon anyone to save only my family! "We all escape together or we all get captured together" would have been my creed. I silently made a new vow. _From now on, Candace2, Leader of the Resistance in the 2__nd__ Dimension, is no longer my other dimensional self!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, now Candace is upset with Candace2. I apologize if my writing of drama doesn't seem to sell well. Either way, I'm telling a version of the story I have always wanted to tell.**

**Until next chapter, R&R. I am out! Peace!**


	11. Poking the Goozim

**A/N: Kept ya waiting, didn't I? After 6 weeks of no new chapters for this story, writing a song-based fanfic, and the second chapter of my series-based "If Candace Knew" fanfic, I have returned!**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Disney does. Please Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Poking the Goozim<strong>

"I can't believe this has happened!" I said. "One minute you're trying to celebrate your pet's fifth anniversary, the next you're being fed to a monster with really bad breath."

"Yeah, well, welcome to my life!" Doof exclaimed behind me in chains. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me continue my story from after Candace2 left us behind to protect her brothers…

* * *

><p><strong>30 Minutes Earlier<strong>

We were taken to Doofenshmirtz2's Norm Bot factory back at his Evil Incorporated building. While we were gone, our Doofenshmirtz apparently built another Other-Dimensionator. It must have been done at the request of Doof2. It turns out that since Doof failed to take over our dimension, Doof2 felt he could take a shot at the conquest of 1st Dimension Danville himself. I'm surprised that HE did not think about building an Other-Dimensionator himself. This one seemed to be built to open a portal that leads straight back into our dimension. However, it didn't work when Doof attempted to test it. That was the reason why I, my brothers, and Perry were captured: to fix the machine.

But Phineas kept refusing to do so. "Alright, then," Doof2 warned. "You've forced my hand!" I was worried when Doof2 reached into his coat. Was he going to pull out a weapon and threaten my brother? No, instead he pulled out a sock puppet that look like a dog and spoke in a high-pitched voice, "Fix the machine!" _Seriously,_ I thought with disappointment AND relief. _Perhaps he is not as evil as I thought!_

When Phineas still refused, a surprised Doof2 stated, "Really, when I was your age, I did anything a puppet told me to do."

"How old do you think we are?" Phineas sarcastically asked. I've known Phineas since he was born and he was never one to be sarcastic until today. That would be my and Perry's job.

"I don't know, one, two? It's hard to tell with the one eye." Doof2 continued. "I don't know why you're being so uncooperative. All I'm asking you to do is to make my machine work so I can invade and conquer your world and enslave your loved ones." Sure we would be able to quickly get back home before our parents noticed we were gone, but there was NO way we were going to let him have his way while he is still an evil man!

When Phineas pointed out how we wouldn't do something that would lead to our own self-destruction, Doof1 thought hard and came to a realization. He remembered how the boys took out the self-destruct button from the machine. Sure enough, he removed the button, allowing it to function properly.

Seeing no more use for my brothers, Doof2 sentenced all four of us to our doom. "Doom, Doom, Doom, and…" On the last "Doom," Doof popped in and said it with him. "…Doom. Jinx, you owe me three sodas."

"Okay, doom for him too," Doof2 said with an annoyed tone.

"What?" A surprised Doof said "But I'm you!"

"Doom," Doof2 said with the sock puppet.

Doof responded, "Wow, if I had a nickel for every time I was doomed by a puppet, I'd have two nickels, which isn't a lot, but it's weird that it happened twice, right?"

* * *

><p>After an unmemorable blimp ride later, we were chained together in a five man chain like the five heroes of a movie. First, it was Perry, who was like the Lancer of the group. He was followed by Phineas, the Hero. Behind him was Ferb, who was usually the Smart Guy. Next, it was me, Candace (the Chick, of course). And finally, Doof the Big Guy in the rear.<p>

We were escorted by Norm Bots (evil heads out, of course) out onto a rocky platform high above lava. A giant screen turned on showing Doof2 with an evil smile. He was anxious to witness our demise. A tarp was removed, revealing a giant, hairy, scrunched-up monster the size of a two-car garage in a cage. It was called the Goozim. Perry once told me about how Doof's uncaring father won a dog in a game of "Poke the Goozim with a Stick" Although that Goozim back then was much more normal sized at about seven feet, this one was MUCH bigger!

"Okay," I admitted. "Maybe he's evil enough to give us an epic execution."

"You know," Doof said. "This may be as good as it gets."

The Norm Bots poke the monster, fueling its rage as one Norm Bots turned the crank, slowly opening the cage. The cage was one-fifths open when the Goozim roared in our faces. It was looking like the end. Even Phineas was having a hard time putting a positive spin on this situation.

"I can't believe this has happened!" I said. "Blah, blah, blah, monster with really bad breath, etc, etc."

"Yeah, well, welcome to my life!" Doof exclaimed behind me in chains.

"Whoa," Ferb commented. "Déjà vu-ish"

* * *

><p>Perry was still not giving up as he attempted to bite off the chains to no avail. Phineas pointed out the keys on a nearby Norm Bot. Perry used a magnet inside his watch to attract the keys, along with the robot. Next thing I knew after the resulting commotion, all the robots in the room were destroyed and our five-man band landed on top of the Goozim's cage. Without the Norm Bot, the cage slid close. <em>Yay!<em> Then fell open._ Aww!_ The Goozim came out, still shaped like a cube.

Doof2 turned around as a Norm Bot behind him (with its pleasant face out) brought a muffin. "It's muffin time, sir!" it announced.

"Already?" asked a pleasant Doof2.

While Doof2 was distracted, Perry tried to use the keys. But the Goozim bumped the cage, causing him to drop the keys. Thank the Mysterious Force it landed on the bottom of the cage and NOT through the gaps down into the lava! A great big "Whew!" from Perry was heard by my translator. He then pointed to the edge. "That way," he instructed.

We attempted to climb down the side of the cage to allow Perry to reach the keys, but Doof's poor climbing abilities along with the Goozim on top of the cage, caused us to fall. Perry had to hang on tight to the side of the cage to keep us from falling into the lava far below, but the keys fell. Luckily as I was screaming, I caught them.

Doof was excited about the keys, telling me to unlock him. I frowned at him, pointing out the lava that was still below us. He retracted his request for later. I realized right there and then another difference between the two Doofs. Our Doof is intelligent, but has low common sense. Doof2 has much common sense, but not enough intelligence. Doof1 is intelligent enough to make all different kinds of inventions, while Doof2 only had the Norm Bots. After all, Doof2 needed Doof1 to build the other Other-Dimensionator. Doof2 has the common sense to recognize Perry without the fedora, while Doof1 would think he's just an ordinary platypus without it. Go figure!

Doof2 turned back towards us with muffins in his hands. Noticing that we were escaping, he summoned more Norm Bots. There was a monster above us, lava below us, and robots coming to detain us. Four words echoed with great failure through my mind. They're the words I used to say to the boys several months ago whenever they'd built something potentially dangerous and I was about to expose them to Mom: _We are soooo busted!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And Scene! Okay actors, take a break and get the Goozim a large steak.**

***All characters are safely placed at the cast break table, with muffins and pies, and Perry's pink lemonade. (He doesn't mind pink lemonade)***

**Doof2: That was some great acting, everyone. ;-)**

**All others: Thanks!**

**Phineas: Let's just hope Wii Guy doesn't take 6 weeks to write the next chapter.**

**Candace: He'd better not, or I'll have to bust him for it!**

***Everyone goes to their snacks and laughs at each other's stories and jokes.***

**Until Next Time, Read and Review! Peace!**


	12. Returning Home

**A/N: Well, I did say I wouldn't take six weeks to upload this next chapter, so Candace can't bust me ;-) Okay actors, back into position, and remember: It's looking like the end for our heroes.**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Disney does. Please Read and Review!**

**And ACTION!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Returning Home<strong>

Things were looking bad. The incoming Norm Bots and Goozim above us were closing in. Perry continued to hold on tight to the cage, determined not to let us fall into the lava below. I heard his words. "Candace! I can't hold on much longer!" But I was too nervous to repeat them aloud.

But then suddenly, there was a noise coming from behind a giant lawn gnome statue near Doof2's giant monitor. After several thumps, cracks started to appeared across the screen, as we heard a familiar grunting sound. Eventually, the statue fell over, revealing the comeback of _her_. She pulled out two strong grappling hooks and managed to fire one end up to a secured place on the ceiling while sticking the other hook through the statue. With the hooks, she turned the statue into a pendulum. She swung across the room, knocking out the approaching Norm Bots.

Phineas cheered, "Yay, Other-Dimension Candace!"

My fear dimmed for a few moments as thoughts of joys ran through my mind. _Candace2, you came back to help us? And after I'd made that vow that you were no longer my other-dimensional self? Thank you! Her brothers must have convinced her to come back._ I wanted to shout out an apology to her, but just like the key in my hand, it had to wait.

"Phineas!" Candace2 called out as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a familiar device. "Catch!" She threw the device towards him. He ended up juggling it for a few moments before grasping it safely in his hands. Perry continued to hang on, despite the shaky movements on the chain.

Phineas looked at the device. "The remote!" It was the remote that opens a portal to the next dimension. Candace2 must have gotten it back from the Resistance's Headquarters. Phineas looked around, then down at the lava as more Norm Bots were coming. I could tell that Phineas had a crazy idea coming up. "Perry, let go!" he ordered.

Perry's eyes widen as did mine. I spoke for myself as well as his response, "What?" His eyes turned into a glare of refusal. "No. I won't let go!" I translated for him.

"Perry, trust me!"

I felt torn between agreeing with Perry that Phineas must be out of his mind and trying to place trust in Phineas. "Two words," I translated. "La-va!" Okay, I know lava is one word; I panicked from the uncertainty.

"Trust me!" Phineas begged, not taking his eyes off Perry.

Perry's glare slowly vanished as he told me, "Candace, he's right! If I don't prove I can trust him the same way I trust you…" I didn't need to hear the rest. I placed my fate in the hands of Phineas as Perry released his grip and all five of us fell towards the lava below!

The Goozim leaped after us as Doof and I screamed! Phineas aimed the remote toward the lava and pulled the lever. A portal opened just in time for Doof, me, Ferb, Phineas, Perry and the Goozim to fall through. A bunch of plants slowed our descent to the ground. We landed unharmed in what was apparently the 3rd Dimension full of giant pink and purple plants, but the Goozim was now shaped like a roll of cookie dough. It whimpered and wormed away. I smiled proudly at Phineas as I twirled the keys in my hand. _Perry and I had our second thoughts, but you pulled through for us all, Phineas!_

* * *

><p>I unlocked everyone with the keys, but danger was still chasing us! Soon, we were hopping clockwise through dimensions back home while outrunning the Norm Bots. In one dimension, we were in the bathtub of a giant baby alien that had one eye and green skin. Doof mentioned how he once ended up in this dimension when he was zapped by his own Monster Truck Away-Inator. <em>How did he managed to get back?<em> Perry and I both wondered. That was one of the many questions I probably would never know the answer to. That and "_What is the Mysterious Force's beef with me_?"

In another dimension, we were on a subway for 30 seconds, where I spotted the oddest character I know, the talking zebra that calls me "Kevin". I've been seeing him all the time ever since I first saw Perry as Agent P. _Listen here zebra, _I thought towards him with annoyance. _I don't know who you are, or why you keep calling me "Kevin," but would you please, for the mercy of the Mysterious Force, STOP bugging me?_ I knew he wouldn't listen, but still it was worth a try. Luckily, we moved to the next dimension.

This entire dimension hopping seemed like a dangerous thing to do, but I heard voices singing about a Brand New Reality. It appeared to help along as what looked like too many dimension to go through now seemed like a montage. Before long, all five of us were back in the park of 1st Dimension Danville during dusk, having ditched our pursuers a few moments ago.

* * *

><p>Baljeet, Buford, Isabella were already here, having been wondering why we never arrived in the giant shuttlecock. I noticed that the Platypult was gone. According to Buford, it seems to have vanished while he was getting Victory Gum after believing we had forfeited the Platypult Badminton game. Buford and Baljeet have been trading cards that came with the gum all day.<p>

"Candace?" called a familiar voice behind me. It was Jeremy.

"Oh hi, Jeremy," I greeted. In spite of the troubles that I knew were not over, I still asked him a causal question, "How did the interview go with the academic advisor?" remembering how he was checking out his dad's old college.

Jeremy sighed, looking like he was in a serious funk. "It didn't go so well. I wish I could just forget about it." _Jeremy, if you thought your day was bad, try going to another dimension where you're executed by being fed to a monster._

"Why is Perry wearing a hat?" Baljeet asked.

"We don't have time to explain," Phineas said. "We have to stop an evil d-" The beautiful orange sky was being blackened by countless Norm Bots coming in to invade Danville.

"Uh oh," I said, looking up at the incoming invaders. "It's too late!"

"I wish Other-Dimension Candace was here," Phineas said. "She took out like 30 of them." _I know, Phineas. I'm not as experienced as her, but we all have to do something._

Monogram appeared via Perry's hologram watch. "Agent P, our agents are being overwhelmed by the sheer number of robots coming into our dimension. You must get to Doof's headquarters and stop him!" _And by "him," You mean Doof2, right?_

"Aye-Aye, sir," Phineas and Ferb came up. "We're ready to serve."

"Oh no," denied Monogram. "You kids need to go home where it's safe."

"With all due respect, sir," explained Phineas. "We've been through quite a lot together." He wrapped one arm around Ferb and placed the other on Perry's shoulder. "We're a team now."

"Nope" refused Monogram. "Far too dangerous and besides, our insurance won't cover it." _He's starting to sound like the other me: being protective of the kids. But then again, it seems more about the lack of insurance._ "Tell them, Agent P," he said as he hanged up.

An excited Phineas turned toward Perry. "Come on, Perry. Let's go kick some robot chassis!" In response, Perry ripped off his locket and dropped it in Phineas' hand. "Perry?" Perry saluted and turned to run off towards the city. But before he disappeared out of sight, he said four words meant only for me: "_Candace, it is time_."

A disappointed Phineas faced Ferb and me. "Wow, I guess we're going home then."

_For now, Phineas,_ I thought. _For now…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'll give you a hint: the next chapter is based on a deleted scene that was shorten for time reasons, yet I really felt should have stayed in the movie next to the deleted **_**Mysterious Force**_** song.**

**Until Next Time, Read and Review! Peace!**


	13. Passing on Perry's Message

**A/N: Hey Guys. Before we continue, I am pleased to report that I have correct my chapters to at least have the official spelling of "Norm Bots" I will continue to correct any spelling, punctuation, and/or grammar errors that come to my attention. Once again, thanks for reading my stories. :-)**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Disney does. Please Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Passing on Perry's Message<strong>

Finally, my brothers, their friends, and I made our way back home to our house. As we arrived, my friend Stacy showed up. "Where have you been?" she asked in confusion. "I've been trying to call you all day."

"Sorry Stacy," I apologized. "I've left my cell phone here when my brothers and I ended up crossing into another dimension."

"Another dimension?" questioned Stacy. "What are you talking about?"

"Phineas will explain," I said as I headed up to my room, leaving the boys to recount our experiences in the 2nd Dimension.

* * *

><p>I went into my closet, stepping pass my old Jeremy shrine and the dollhouse my brothers made for me years ago. I placed my hand on the corner of the back wall. After a few seconds, a hidden control panel revealed itself. I looked at the screen and was glad to know that Monogram was keeping busy; it was safe to head down into Perry's Lair without getting busted! I inputted the code, opening the wall. After I stepped in, I screamed with joy as the secret travel tube dropped me into Perry's chair deep underground in his lair. The lair was dark at this time of crisis, but I knew the layout of the lair by heart. I went over to the control panel in front of Perry's big-screen computer. I placed my thumb on a hidden scanner on the panel. "I.D. confirmed," announced a feminine computer voice. "Welcome back, Miss Candace Gertrude Flynn. What is your request?"<p>

"Computer, prepare the keyhole," I requested. "They should be arriving any moment now."

"Request acknowledged," it responded. A section of the control panel opened up, revealing an oddly shaped keyhole.

Just then, I heard incoming whooshing noises. I stepped away from the chair as my brothers dropped in. "Finally, you have arrived, boys," I greeted. "Welcome to Perry's lair! I'm sorry I can't give you a tour now. We are currently facing a crisis, after all."

"Candace?" responded a surprised Phineas. "How did you get down here? Ferb and I got here when Perry's locket starting beeping like a homing device that led us to the large picture frame above the couch. When we removed it, a hidden tube brought us down here."

"Ah, one of Perry's lair entrances," I explained. "Perry installed a secret entrance for me in my closet that only he and I knew about. Those travel tubes were built to work with small animals, not a five-foot, eight-inch girl like me. Anyways, I need you to insert the key." I pointed at the keyhole on the control panel.

"What key?"

"I'll give you a hint: It is the object that proves that Perry is our pet and our friend."

Phineas thought for a moment. "Wait, I got it!" He pulled out Perry's locket, opened it up to show all three photos of Little Perry and my Little Brothers, and placed it into the key hole. The control panel glowed happily.

"Correct, Phineas." I smiled. "Now I need to pass on what Perry wanted to say to you two. As you know, the Tri-State Area is facing invasion from the Other Dimension's Doofenshmirtz. Agent P needs our help, especially yours."

"How does he know we'll know what to do?"

"He knows as well as I do that you will know what to do." _Good tongue-twister there._ "After all, you two are the only ones capable of creating…well, let me show you." I turned toward the computer. "Computer, activate Emergency Replication: Code 08-05-2011."

* * *

><p>We all turned around to face a wall opening to reveal a hidden room. "Auto-scan replication initiated," declared the computer's automated voice. Lasers started firing into the room, recreating certain creations we were all familiar with all within a minute. My face was beaming on the outside at the sight. Ferb was probably beaming on the inside, as well. Phineas couldn't believe his eyes!<p>

"It's everything we've built this summer!" Phineas said in a voice that became more excited with joy as he continued. "Somehow, Perry has replicated all of our inventions. That means he didn't miss out on everything. He did see it. And he trusted us after all!"

"Yes, yes he does!" I exclaimed. "I wanted to tell you earlier while we were building the Platypult that he never did 'miss' what you guys have done, but Perry needed me to distract you so he could sneak into his lair here for his mission. Are you still mad at me for holding out on you?"

"No, no we're not." Phineas answered forgivingly as he and Ferb hugged me. I knell down and returned it. "How did Perry recreate all this?"

"Well, Phineas," I began, "As a secret agent animal of the Organization Without a Cool Acronym, it was not only his daily mission to battle his nemesis, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, but also to scan all of his Inators so that the O.W.C.A researchers could analyze them to determine if they've been getting smarter or dumber. As of Perry's last report, the jury is still out. He actually managed to scan all of your inventions as well just in case something like this would happen."

I then explained about the locket. The O.W.C.A created lockets like Perry's to lead the agent's host family to its lair in times of crisis for the family's protection. Major Monogram intends for us to stay down here where it's safe. However, Perry secretly tinkered with his locket, turning it into a special key that leads to this secret room where he "stored" Phineas' and Ferb's Big Ideas from over the summer. Only Perry and I knew about this secret function of his locket. And now, so do the boys.

When I finished my explanation, we turned toward the replicated inventions that stood ready for combat. I smiled at my brothers. "Boys, do you now know what we are going to do today?" I quizzed them.

"Yes, yes we do! We're going to save the Tri-State Area!" answered Phineas as Ferb played a few musical notes of triumph on a little instrument.

As we prepared ourselves, I looked at the photo of Little Perry on the locket in my hands. _Perry, the moment you have secretly dreamed of has finally arrived! _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In my opinion, Candace passing on Perry's message is so much better than a pre-recorded message spoken by a computer, wouldn't you say? Well, the next chapter is going to have some more excitement. **

**Until Next Time, Read and Review! Peace!**


	14. Battling for Danville

**A/N: News Flash; I am going to spend a whole day at the Disneyland Resort tomorrow to see the new Cars Land and Buena Vista Street at California Adventure park. At least, I am leaving this latest chapter for you to enjoy while I'm gone. **

**By the way, here's a little known fact you may or may not know about: Ginger of the Fireside Girls (the one with a crush on Baljeet) is actually the little sister of Stacy. The evidence? They both are Asian with long black hair. It was even confirmed by the creators themselves. It's too bad none of the episodes directly state this fact... Until Season 4's Premiere! Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Disney does. Please Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Battling for Danville<strong>

Soon, my brothers, all of our friends, and I have chosen an invention to use for the upcoming battle against Doof2 and his Norm Bots. We headed to Downtown Danville, looking for Perry. From my view high up in my giant Tree House Robot, I could see everything around me. We found Perry with his fellow secret agent animal allies surrounded by a group of Norm Bots. Just when one of them was about to pound our pet, Phineas used his baseball launcher to knock out the attacking robot. Perry smiled and saluted Phineas as the red-haired boy rode on top of one of his former creations: A giant robot dog named Rover. From the other direction came Ferb leading a stampede of robotic bulls, chasing the remaining Norm Bots out of the area.

Perry jumped on top of Rover and embraced Phineas in a hug. Phineas had no more reasons to be mad with Perry. "So, I guess you trust us, after all!" Perry smiled warmly.

Within the next few minutes, the rest of our heroes arrived in the recreations of my brothers' former Big Ideas. Isabella arrived on her tricked-out unicorn kiddy ride, hovering above the ground. Baljeet, along with a fan boy of my brothers named Irving, were suited up inside The Beak, a super-hero-like robotic suit my brothers once built to protect themselves from their own "skateboard obstacle course of doom" (They really do know that safety should come first). Buford came in operating the Platy-posterior, a giant mechanical platypus bottom with a mechanical beaver tail and long legs. It was capable of excellent jumping and tail-smacking action.

At this point, Stacy and I arrived in our own giant Tree House Robots. I had the pink one, while she had the orange one. "Now, this is what I call busting!" I said as we control our THRs to give each other a fist bump. The THRs were our personal favorite as they were back on the day they were first built.

I asked Jeremy to take control of the Paper Pelican, a huge airplane made out of newspaper with a wingspan of 320 feet. Hot-air balloons brought special containers containing robotic versions of my brothers known as Phinedroids and Ferbots, or Brobots, by the hundreds. Rollercoaster tracks were laid down around the city. They were so many more replicated inventions being accounted for that I can't really list them all. But the whole Fireside Girl troop that Isabella is leader of took control of some of them.

Once everyone had arrived, Phineas spoke up. "Let's kick some robot chassis!" Everyone applauded him, as Danville's favorite band, Love Handel arrived just in time to provide some musical accompaniment. _The most epic battle yet starts now…_

* * *

><p>It started with Isabella knocking Doof2's flag off the top of City Hall, while some of the other girls knocked over the racks of Dooferalls, symbolizing that Doof2 was going to go down. Down, Down, Down! Our team of heroes charged toward the oncoming hoard of Norm Bots. When the two opposing teams met, chaotic action ensured as we were talking down dozens of Norm Bots by the second.<p>

Stacy controlled her THR to chase one group of Norm Bots, as I controlled mine to jump from the top of a building and slide down the rollercoaster tracks. We then both leapt into the air to crush the robots between us. Even as I continued to battle with Stacy backing me up, I still managed to watch how some of the others were taking down our electronic enemies.

Phineas and Perry on top of Rover fired their baseball launchers, knocking out rows of Norm Bots with one baseball. _This is what Perry has always dreamed of: to fight alongside Phineas._ Jeremy piloted the Paper Pelican to carry Phinedroids and Ferbots high into the sky where the Brobots jumped off to dog pile onto the Norm Bots._ Whoa, robot-on-robot dog pile. That's something you don't see every day._ Isabella rammed into a Norm Bot. She then dismounted her ride into a rolling tuck, leaving the kiddy ride to blow up and take a dozen Norm Bots with it. _Way to go, Isabella! Now I can see why you're the leader of Fireside Girl Troop 46231._ Baljeet in The Beak robot suit took out a whole line of our invaders just by simply flailing his arms. _Looks silly, but apparently it's effective._ Buford was using the beaver tail of the Platy-posterior to tail-smack a few Norm Bots. _Buford is really going to town with that tail-smacking action._ Ferb continued to charge his stampede of Robot Bulls through the streets, trampling Norm Bots as he went. _Real or robotic, you do NOT want to get in front of a stampede._

The battle continued as I realized: No matter how many Norm Bots we destroyed, so many more are endlessly pouring out of the portal high above the roof of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. I noticed that Phineas and Perry stopped near the D.E.I. building as the platypus pulled out his grappler. He fired a grappling hook up to the roof of the building and offered the boy his hand. No doubt they were going to go up to try to shut the portal. I watched as the two zipped up to the top of the building.

At this point, our THRs were wearing down. Luckily, Stacy and I hit the emergency button of our robots, turning the control rooms into huge cushions of fluffiness. The THRs collapsed, but we were unharmed. We evacuated to a safe place as Love Handel finished their song. I stared in the direction of the D.E.I. building. I asked Stacy to go help her sister, Ginger, as well as the rest of the Fireside Girls, as I dashed over to D.E.I. When I reached the back of the building, I looked up towards the roof. _Good luck, Phineas and Perry,_ I silently gave them my vote of confidence. _I believe you two can save Danville and the entire Tri-State Area!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I know what the readers who have seen the movie are thinking: "Isn't Candace supposed to be getting her Mom to see what's going on so the Mysterious Force will take away the invasion?" Well, I have decided to take a different approach with her. You'll see what it is next chapter. ;-)**

**I'll let you guys know how the new attractions at Disney's California Adventure turn out.**

**Until Next Time, Read and Review! Peace!**


	15. Getting Into DEI

**A/N: Hey Guys. I'm back after another six weeks. Before we start, there's some good news, sad news, and a notice you should know.**

**Good News: My trip to California Adventure was excellent and can be read in my profile's bio. :-)**

**Sad News: My Grandma Joan passed away this past month. May the Lord, my mom, Grandpa Bill, and Aunt Kathy take care of her in Heaven. I dedicate this chapter in loving memory of Grandma Joan. :'(**

**Notice: I decided to give the translator a name: Personal Animal Translator or P.A.T. for short. I plan to update my earlier chapters to reflect this.**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Disney does. Please Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Getting Into D.E.I.<strong>

I stood behind D.E.I. as I heard a chorus singing "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!" I had no idea where that came from, but I had to get in there and help Perry and Phineas on the rooftop.

As I was looking for a way in, I heard a familiar voice. "No, no. It's Heinz Doofenshmirtz. You borrowed sugar from me this morning."

"I don't have any sugar," said an elderly woman's voice from an intercom near the front door. "I had to borrow some from my neighbor upstairs."

"Yeah, that's me!" He said, holding the talk button on the intercom panel.

"What a nice man," responded the confused woman. "I hear he's divorced."

"Oh, THAT she remembers," complained the lab-coat-wearing man.

"Oh, there you are, Dr. D!" I called as I ran up to him. _So, this is where he disappeared to after we made it home from all that "hopping clockwise through dimensions."_

"Oh, it's you," Doof turned to face me. "Your name is Candace, right?"

"Yes, that's right," I said. "What are you doing here?"

He then explained to me that this entire time since we got home, he's been trying to get into his own Evil Incorporated building. The problem is that he left his keys in the other dimension and Mrs. Thompson, his senile downstairs neighbor isn't letting him in; apparently she's mistaking Doof for someone else.

"Well, isn't there some other way to open the door?" I asked.

Doof continued to answer that question. It seems that several weeks ago, a summer storm caused a blackout that made his security system go crazy and locked Perry and Doof in his apartment until the power came back on. After that day, Dr. D changed the settings so that if the power goes out, all the exit doors would unlock.

_If the power were to go out, huh?_ I thought. _I just hope Perry and Phineas are doing alright._ Whatever was going on up there, it must be serious business.

* * *

><p><strong>Perry's POV<strong>

What I saw before me was silly! My other-dimensional cyborg self with a turkey impaled on his stinger tail. Although, it wasn't as funny as that viral video that showed Doof wearing a purple cape and a diaper rolling on roller skates and then falling headfirst into a toilet that wouldn't stop flushing. Still, despite the fact that I have been trained to be serious in my work, both moments still managed to put a snicker on my face. How did this happen? Well…

Phineas and I made our way up to the rooftop floor of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. I instructed Phineas to attempt to close the portal while avoiding Doof2. In the meantime, I faced my cyborg self. We fought, matching blow for blow. Eventually, Platyborg knocked me into a small cabinet filled with American Football equipment. I found a football player's uniform that was just my size. After suiting up, I charged back into battle with the cyborg.

We continued to fight until I threw off the uniform, pulled off my helmet and smacked Platyborg across the room with it. He landed stinger tail first into the turkey. Even as he got back onto his feet, the turkey was still stuck on his tail. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't reach the turkey to pull it off. That's when I couldn't keep a straight face anymore, as I tried to hide a snicker.

Platyborg's incoming punch brought me back to the seriousness of this battle. He pinned me down and threw a punch. He missed as I dodged. _How do I get out of this? Wait! Our involuntary reflex!_ I scratched the spot near his organic bill, causing his tail to snap forward and throw the turkey right onto his head. As he stumbled around, I got up and kicked him toward a power box on the wall. His tail stabbed the box, giving him a nasty shock. He picked up two corn-on-the-cobs as the resulting electrocution caused them to pop. Thank goodness, Platyborg had a turkey on his head or I would have had his horrified face burned into my mind. I noticed the power started to give out. At least the device that controls the Norm Bots and the Other-Dimensionator continued to run on their own power sources. I caught a kernel of popcorn in my mouth as I put my fedora back on. _I wish Candace was here to see this._

* * *

><p><strong>Candace's POV<strong>

Something told me to try the door again; it opened. "Well, what do you know?" I responded. "The power must have gone out." Doof and I ran in.

"I need to get up to my apartment quick!" Doof exclaimed. The elevator was out, so we'd have to take the stairs. I had an idea.

"Dr. D," I instructed. "Take my hand and prepare to run."

"Okaaaaaay" responded a confused Doof, as we took each other's hands and faced the stairs.

I closed my eyes as time seemed to slow down for me. I dashed up the stairs, pulling Doof behind me. We reached Doof's floor somewhere within the 40's in 30 seconds. I am such a fast runner, especially when I set my mind to something like protecting my brothers.

"Wait a minute," realized Doof after catching his breath. "Now I remember! You were that Fireside girl who sold me those cupcakes after Perry the Platypus destroyed my Metal Destruct-Inator!"

"Yes, yes I was." I answered with a nostalgic smile.

"I wanted to say 'thanks' for the cupcakes."

"You're welcome," I responded. "Wait. Isn't there something you needed to do?"

"Oh, you're right!"

As I left Doof to do what he had to do, I headed up the stairs to the roof. Out the window, I noticed the Norm Bots have started falling out of the sky. I smiled. _Perry and Phineas must have won!_ I reached the rooftop, where I found them.

"Oh, there you are, Candace!" Perry said through P.A.T. He then explained to me how they defeated the Norm Bots.

After defeating Platyborg, Perry turned around to see that Doof2 had possession of Phineas' baseball launcher. He was about to strike out Phineas with it when Perry whistle towards Phineas. As Phineas looked towards Perry, the platypus tail-kicked a baseball bat into Phineas' hands. Phineas immediately batted at the incoming baseball, sending it flying into the Norm Bot control dish, destroying it. As a result, all the Norm Bots deactivated and fell.

According to Perry, Doof2 actually got emotional at the fall of his robots. He was apparently screaming, "My babies! No! What have you done?" He sounded like what Doof1 would say if anything happened to his daughter, Vanessa. _I guess the other me was right! There is no Other-Dimension Vanessa. _**At least, not in THIS fanfic.**

Shortly, Ferb arrived from climbing up the side of the building with plungers. "Ferb! Bro!" Phineas called out. "I just hit the best home-run ever!" Ferb gave him a thumbs-up.

Suddenly, there was a tremor below us. As my brothers, pet, and me huddle together, the floor opened up as a giant robot version of Doof2 raised up over our heads. "Now, tremble before me!" came Doof2's voice. He controlled the Boss robot from the sleeve of the robot's right arm.

After cracking a bad joke that he was the "last trick up his sleeve," he wound up his robot's right arm to strike at us. All four of us braced for impact. Phineas was covering Perry; Ferb was covering Phineas and Perry; I was covering all of them. _Oh, dear heaven. If you're going to take a life, let it be mine. Take my life if you must, but spare my brothers! All THREE of them!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: We're in the last few chapters, so I am NOT giving up. However, I am going to be at a family reunion camping trip from about August 3****rd**** to 7****th****, so I won't be able to go online then. Please be patient with me. Thanks and I'll see you later.**


	16. Diminishing Doof2's Evil

**A/N: Thomas Edison said, "Genius is one percent inspiration and ninety-nine percent perspiration." Well, my persistence on this story was worth it with this and the final chapter nearly done. So here is the second to last chapter.**

** I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Disney does. Please Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Diminishing Doof2's Evil<strong>

There we were: Perry, the boys, and I about to face the pummeling of Doof2's giant robot when a familiar voice shouted out, "Hey!" The robot's fist stopped a mere inch from my head. It was Doof1 who arrived just in time.

"I'm in the middle of something here," said an annoyed Doof2.

"I've got a little something just for you!" Doof said, reaching into his lab coat. Doof2 removed the robot's fist from our faces with slight curiosity. Doof pulled out…a familiar toy.

"Choo-Choo!" Doof2 joyously exclaimed. It was a golden toy train just as Candace2 had described it.

"Yeah," Doof explained. "It's mine. I told you I've never lost it. It was in a box in my pantry labeled, 'VHS tapes'. Go figure. Anyway, you can have it."

As Doof2 got down from the robot, I fell to my knees in GREAT relief. "Perry, boys, are you alright?"

"Yes, Candace," they all said. They were lucky I was here to help Doof get up here just in time.

Doof2 took the toy train and hugged it close. "I can't believe it! Choo-Choo, it is you! Oh, heart melting; back-story resolving; evilness diminishing."

"It's the least I could do," Doof smiled.

_Look at that,_ I thought. _Heinz DID manage to resolve ONE tragic back-story after all!_

"You know, I don't even know what I was thinking with the whole 'evil robots' thing. Actually, when I look around, I-I'm really embarrassed. Here, let me clean this up." He pulled out a remote with a single button: Self-Destruct.

I realized there and then that I was right about Doof2 earlier. He had the common sense to keep the self-destruct button on a separate remote on his person should he ever truly needed it. _I guess they're not so different after all._ He pressed the button. All the Norm Bots exploded around Danville.

"There," Doof2 explained as he opened the portal back to the 2nd Dimension. "I've gotten rid of my robots and I have restored something that I have taken away from the leader of the Resistance."

_I wonder what that something is._

Doof2 approached the portal. "Yeah, you know, we're totally cool now, I'm just going to go back to my home and live out the rest of my days with my Choo-Choo. Okay then, _ciao_!"

We watched through the portal as Monogram2 in his Major uniform ordered the Firestorm Girls to arrest him. Sure, Doof2 has taken a heel face turn for the better. But he still had to answer for his crimes against humanity. I hoped 10 years in prison with his toy train will serve him well.

* * *

><p>Soon, the Resistance with Candace2 and her brothers arrived to congratulate us on helping to stop Doof2. Candace2 explained what happen since we escaped the Goozim. She decided to do the right thing by coming back to return the portal remote to us and she ended up in a prison cell. Her right choice didn't go unrewarded as Jeremy2 arrived with Phineas2 and Ferb2 (now part of the Resistance) to bust her out.<p>

At first, she was mad at Jeremy2 for bringing her brothers into this. In his defense, he didn't know they were her brothers, but should have known because they were smart and courageous like her. For a few moments, they spoke to each other not as leader and soldier, but as a teen girl who found out the cute teen boy had a crush on her. They got back down to business of making their move while most of the Norm bots were in our dimension. As they left the prison, Candace2 thanked her brothers for saving her and finally hugged them for the first time since she became leader of the Resistance.

"So, what will you do now?" I asked her.

"Wow, I haven't thought of anything but busting Doofenshmirtz for years. I don't know."

"Well, I know what interests I'd pursue," I said pointing at Jeremy2.

"I'll take that under consideration. What about you, Candace?"

"You know, after all of this, I'm going to give myself a little more time to be young. It's not such a bad place to be."

"Me too," she said as we shared a hug.

Phineas2 and Ferb2 approached their prime counterparts. "Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for teaching us all about summer. You know, opening our horizons, and teaching Ferb classical guitar," Phineas2 said as Ferb2 strummed a few cords.

"Oh, my head," said a familiar voice through P.A.T.

I looked at Perry. "That wasn't me," he said.

We all looked toward the pile of food, where Platyborg stood up. He was clutching his head and his organic eye was filled with first confusion, then realization, and finally happiness.

I translated for Platyborg. "He…set me free? He did! After all these years, Heinz had released me!"

_So that's what he meant by restoring something he has taken away!_

He was no longer Platyborg. He was Perry2 once again! Phineas2 and Ferb2 embraced their long-lost pet despite him now being mostly made of metal. Phineas2 said it made him extra cool.

Candace2 and I looked at each other and had the same thought. We both faced our own Perry. "Perry," we both said. "I've kept my promise to you after all this time, and now I return to you the symbol of our union." We both dropped something into their hands: their lockets. I noticed that Perry2's locket was cracked and worn out. It must have been damaged when they took Perry2 away, leaving Candace2 to carefully preserve it for him in his absence.

"Thanks, Candace." They both said.

As the 2nd Dimensional Danville citizens stepped back through the portal, Perry saluted Perry2. "You take good care of your family now," Perry silently said toward the cyborg.

"You too," Perry2 saluted back.

After Ferb closed the portal when the Resistance returned home, most of the other kids that helped us in the Battle for Danville arrived to congratulate each other as well.

Phineas, Ferb and I approached Perry. "Man, this was the greatest day ever," Phineas said. "Imagine how much fun we can have together now that we know you're a secret agent!"

"Yes, Yes. The next 15 minutes will be a real hoot," said a voice. It was Major Monogram himself with Carl the Intern at his side. "Then, of course, Agent P will be sent away forever."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry, I had to cut it here. But I need my last chapter title to reflect the final choice. Hang in there, as I am nearly done. Thanks and I'll see you later.**


	17. Forgetting the Best Day Ever

**A/N: Finally, it has taken 7 months to write this fanfic. Thanks to all my patient and loyal readers. So here is the final chapter.**

** I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Disney does. Please Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Forgetting the Best Day Ever<strong>

In all of our excitement today, I had forgotten that Perry's cover was blown and would have to leave forever.

"What?" Phineas asked in shock.

"You didn't know?" Monogram responded. "Didn't he give you a pamphlet?"

"No," Phineas answered. Without saying a word, I realized that when I learned Perry's secret, he gave me the pamphlet and I never returned it.

"Does anyone read those things?" Monogram turned to Carl.

"I tried to warn you, sir" Carl said.

Monogram faced us. "Kids, I'm sorry, but now that Agent P's cover has been blown, you won't be allowed to see him anymore."

Phineas finally realized, "That's why you didn't want us to know your secret." Perry nodded. "So we'll never see Perry again? There has to be another way!"

"Sorry, Phineas," Monogram said. "It isn't safe; you know too much."

"Now I never wished so much that I could un-know something."

Carl had an idea. "Sir, maybe there is a way. What about Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Amnesia-nator?"

"I never built an Amnesia-nator," Doof protested. He thought for a second. "I think I'd remember building something like that." Knowing Doof, he probably hit himself on accident and forgotten about the Inator.

"Well, that might work," Monogram thought. "But you'd all have to agree."

Phineas summed things up. "So our choice is to either: a) Forget the best day ever, forget the greatest adventure we've ever had, and forget meeting Agent P. **OR** b) Remember today, but never see Perry again?" I looked at everyone present. All of our friends that were present in the Battle for Danville looked to the boys for their decision, as Perry looked worried.

Ferb answered with a smile. "Well, we've had a lot of great days, but we only have one Perry."

Phineas smiled. "Agreed"

Everyone else, including me, agreed to forget about today too. Doof whispered to me that he realized he should forget about today too, because without Perry, Doof would not have a best frienemy to foil. But he couldn't let them know he's willing to forget; he's supposed to be an evil scientist. I had an idea. I told him to play along as I suggested to Monogram that the doctor should be forced to forget. Doof was forced into a strait jacket, as he put on a convincing face of angry defeat.

* * *

><p>We made our way to the O.W.C.A. headquarters in a part of Danville I never knew existed. It had a sign out front that says, "O.W.C.A. Secret Headquarters (Pay no attention to this sign.)" <em>Seriously, why not write "your pet's a secret agent" while they're at it.<em> At least, it was on the far side of Danville from our house, so no one I know would put two and two together. I secretly told Perry everything from my side of the story. He would be the only one to remember this whole story…for now. Perry asked if I really wanted to forget this day.

"Yes, Perry. As far as Francis knows, I've learned your secret today. What's one day forgotten, when I will still remember your double life on every other day? Besides, I want you to think of it as your anniversary gift: the memory of the day the boys finally got to help you save the day."

"Thanks, Candace." Perry smiled.

Soon, the boys, our friends, Doof, and I were standing in front of a replication of Doof's Amnesia-nator, with all of us ready to have this day forgotten and Doof convincingly looking like he doesn't want to go through with this. My brothers walked up to the platypus. "Hey, buddy." Phineas said. "Ferb and I just wanted to say our goodbyes. You know, we thought we'd met the real you when we found out you were Agent P. But the fact is, pet, secret agent, they're both the real you. You are now, and always have been a great pet, and a great friend." The boys hugged him. "We're going to miss you, Agent P. I love you, pal."

I noticed Monogram was crying, though he claimed he was "sweating through his eyes." The boys rejoined with us in front of the machine as Perry stood behind with Monogram and Carl.

Isabella raised a hand. "Major Monogram?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"So, none of us will remember any of today?"

"That's right."

"Good!" Suddenly, she grabbed Phineas and kissed him right on the lips.

"Isabella!" said a delighted Phineas.

"Hit it, Carl" she instructed.

"Wait, Wait, Wait!" he protested.

FLASH!

* * *

><p><strong>Perry's POV<strong>

After the flash, everyone affected by the Inator had a 15-minute gap in their memories. The O.W.C.A. crew took advantage of this to get everyone home without them remembering a thing. They proceeded to do the same to all witnesses of the Invasion of Danville. I even made a replication of Doof's toy train and put it back into the "VHS tapes" box, just in case.

Back home, when Candace asked me what we did today, I just responded, "You know, we had the Best Day Ever, as usual." She shrugged it off. I also told her to tell Isabella to not give up on her crush with Phineas. When no one was around, I thought about that kiss. _At least Phineas liked it. If he absolutely hated it, Isabella would have been crushed. There is still hope for them, after all!_

Finally, that night, I headed down into my lair. I sat in my chair in front of the computer and checked to make absolutely sure no one else was around; not Candace, not Monogram, and not the boys. With the coast clear, I took my camera out from my hat and plugged it into the computer.

I uploaded the photos of me with Candace and the boys on our adventures together in the 2nd Dimension. When I got to the last photo, I stared at it and smiled. It was showing me hugging Phineas and Ferb goodbye. Before the wipe, I asked Candace to secretly take that last photo while everyone's focus was on me and the boys. She quickly and quietly did so, then hid the camera for me to pick up after everyone was escorted out.

Finally, when the computer asked if I wanted to save the photos, I clicked "Yes". They were saved into a hidden folder that no one, not even Monogram knows about. _Someday soon, when they're allowed to remember, Candace will be the first one to see these photos._

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: (Fanfare plays) "If Candace Knew: Across the 2****nd**** Dimension" is finally done. Now I can focus on "If Candace Knew: The Series" where Candace is still the only one to know as she keeps it a secret, while having summer fun with her brothers, Phineas and Ferb. Thank you so much for reading my fanfic!**


End file.
